Traquée
by Slytheerin
Summary: Os. - J'ai envie de toi, Hermione. Le petit avant goût que tu m'as laissé était.. comment dire ? Sublime. Je suis prêt à tout, tu craqueras. Tu ne verras plus que moi, tu me voudras, tu me désireras, tu me supplieras de te caresser. Tu seras mienne.


_Hello !_

Et voici.. Un gros OS. **Ouais, un très gros OS**. C'est la première fois que j'écris un truc de cette taille.  
C'était du boulot. C'était long, parfois fastidieux, mais il fallait que je l'écrive sinon.. les scènes et les dialogues qui se répétaient dans ma tête ne m'auraient JAMAIS laissée tranquille. Les personnages me harcelaient !

**Rating M: En même temps, la thématique de cet OS, c'est le sexe (enfin pas tout à fait.. c'est plutôt l'attirance, l'envie, mais le rating n'est pas là pour décorer). **Et d'ailleurs, c'est ça qui a rendu l'écriture de cet OS si compliquée. Écrire quelque chose qui est censé être sensuel/sexuel, c'est dur.. Sans blague ! je n'ai jamais autant galéré à écrire un texte. Ce n'était pas simple du tout. **Je ne sais pas du tout si j'ai réussi mon objectif..** (celui de vous embarquer) Vous me le direz mais j'appréhende un peu je dois l'avouer ^^ !

**OS construit sur l'envie, la montée du désir.**  
**Contexte:** Après la guerre, lors d'une septième année à Poudlard. Les personnages sont sûrement un peu OOC (quoi que j'ai quand même gardé le maximum de leur caractère) mais c'est pour la bonne cause et le bien de l'histoire :p

_Ps: Oui, oui, l'extrait sous le titre vient d'un livre érotique commercialisé (_trilogie Crossfire _de Sylvia Day__), tout le monde n'aime pas mais ce passage convient parfaitement à cette mini-histoire.  
_

* * *

**TRAQUÉE.**

«_ Il me caressa la lèvre du pouce.  
- Je veux occuper toutes tes pensées. Afin qu'il n'y ait plus de place pour qui que ce soit d'autre.  
Je pris une profonde inspiration. Son regard brûlant, son ton provocant, la chaleur de son corps si proche, son odeur enivrante me laissaient toute tremblante de désir. Il était ma drogue et je n'avais aucune intention de décrocher. »_

* * *

Elle laissa échapper un gémissement. Presque inaudible. Mais dans cette salle vide, au beau milieu de la nuit, celui-ci résonna comme mille tambours aux oreilles de son amant. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ouvrit les yeux pour pouvoir l'observer. Il remonta ses mains jusqu'à ses hanches. Ses paupières fermées vibraient, son corps commença à trembler. Encouragé, le jeune homme lui offrit un nouveau coup de rein, plus enragé, plus sauvage. Atteignant le paroxysme du plaisir, son orgasme brisa le silence qui les entourait. Les quatre murs l'emprisonnèrent quelques instants avant de le laisser se taire.

Elle haletait, et se laissa tomber sur le dos. Le bureau en bois de cerisier l'accueillit doucement. Là, elle ouvrit les yeux. Sa vision floue laissa peu à peu apparaître les dalles sombres du plafond. Un frisson parcourut sa peau nue. Loin des plaisirs de l'amour, il faisait froid, et elle ne portait plus aucun vêtement.

Son amant s'occupait déjà de sa chemise. Son pantalon avait retrouvé sa place. Il transpirait encore, des gouttes étaient visibles à la base de son cou. Elle sourit contre son gré. Ses cheveux roux lui tombait sur le visage de façon irrésistible, ébouriffé grâce à ses mains et ses caresses, grâce à leur ballet.

Quand il eut finit de boutonner sa chemise, il s'avança vers elle. Instinctivement, elle se redressa pour lui faire face. Il eut un sourire attendrissant et se pencha légèrement pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Sa main s'aventura sur son épaule, effleurant délicatement son bras. Il laissa ses doigts parcourir la peau pelucheuse de la jeune femme et la picora de chastes baisers encore quelques instants. Il s'enivra des effluves de son corps, son parfum, et grogna.

- Hermione. Tu es magnifique.

Sa voix était rauque et désireuse, elle rougit.

- La prochaine fois, on devrait tester la bibliothèque.

- Non !

- Pourquoi ? Ce serait.. excitant, murmura-t-il.

Elle fit la grimace.

- Non.. Je n'ai aucune envie de nous imaginer là-bas. Ce lieu est fait pour travailler.

- Cette salle aussi..

- C'est différent, Ron, et tu le sais. J'aime la bibliothèque, je ne veux pas nous imaginer là-bas. C'est sacré, c'est comme ça.

- Tu es coincée.

Le cœur de la jeune femme loupa un battement. Un pincement s'intensifia dans sa cage thoracique. Elle n'avait jamais aimé ce genre de remarque même sous le ton de la plaisanterie. De la part de ce garçon qu'elle aimait, c'était pire encore, elle le ressentait comme un jugement cruel, catégorique, elle le ressentait comme une trahison. Il la connaissait depuis si longtemps déjà.. Il était son ami. Cela lui était intolérable.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en levant les yeux au ciel.

- On rentre ?

- Je vais rester ici encore un peu..., chuchota-t-elle.

- Comme tu veux.

Il haussa les épaules, et agita sa baguette pour déverrouiller la porte de la pièce. Hermione détourna le regard. Elle détestait le voir partir. Chaque fois, elle se sentait.. abandonnée. Elle choisissait toujours de rester, toujours, simplement pour voir si un soir il lui viendrait l'idée de se poser à ses côtés. Jamais, il n'avait tiqué, jamais il n'avait remarqué les quelques petites larmes sur ses joues laiteuses quand il s'éclipsait. Il ne se retournait jamais avant de fermer derrière lui.

Et toujours, elle se retrouvait seule. Elle se sentait _terriblement _seule. Et misérable. Un peu comme si on venait de lui émietter le cœur à la main.

Elle ne regrettait pas de lui avoir offert sa virginité. Au fond, elle ne regrettait pas de partager ces moments en extras avec lui. Elle ne regrettait pas d'être amoureuse. C'était si bon, si formidable, parfois. Toujours d'intenses émotions qui créent des maelströms de plus en plus puissants en elle. C'était son comportement à lui qu'elle regrettait. Il était doux, patient, doué, quand il la possédait. Il donnait l'impression qu'il n'y avait qu'elle, qu'il la portait dans son cœur tout comme elle le portait dans le sien, et pourtant.. Ils n'étaient rien de plus que des _amis améliorés_. Il le lui répétait suffisamment, elle l'avait compris.

Hermione soupira et s'allongea de nouveau sur le bureau. Quelque chose bougea dans un coin de la pièce, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Sûrement une pile de parchemins qui s'écroulait dans le silence, ce n'était jamais rare.. Les pièces du château était en permanence habitée par la magie. Ses pensées étaient bien trop occupées par l'image d'un certain jeune homme roux et maladroit qui s'était emparé de son cœur comme un être impitoyable pour se soucier de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Une larme tomba une nouvelle fois et elle se traita d'idiote. Elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de stopper sa réaction stupide.

Qu'avait-elle fait pour que Ron ne la remarque pas comme elle aimerait être remarquée ? Elle ne voyait que lui. Hermione se tenait toujours à ses côtés, loyale, prête à lui offrir un soutien démesuré. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas la voir ? Pourquoi l'ignorait-elle ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas lui offrir ce qu'elle désirait ? Elle voulait plus. Elle avait tellement besoin de plus.

Il lui fallut un long moment pour sentir la caresse sur son bras, le mouvement léger qui retraçait les lignes de son poignet. Un geste farouche et sensible.

Elle n'ouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux. Au premier abord, elle pensait rêver. Mais à mesure que le toucher s'aventurait sur ses épaules, sur le pli de son coude, sur l'intérieur de sa main, elle sut que c'était bien réel. Elle dégusta chaque seconde. La main remonta le long de sa hanche, sensiblement aérienne, redessinait les veines de sa gorge avant de fondre vers sa bouche. Le pouce frôla ses lèvres avec une lenteur infinie, avec un érotisme sans pareil. Les yeux clos, son corps réagissait instantanément. Elle haleta faiblement alors que le désir se déployait dans son bas-ventre. Ron était revenu. Il avait enfin décidé de faire marche arrière. Il l'avait trouvée. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, si fort qu'elle en avait mal, l'espoir qui s'était terré ces derniers mois renaissait à grand flot.

Mais quand elle se réveilla, elle ne croisa pas les deux prunelles bleus qu'elle adorait tant. Face à elle, il y avait deux yeux gris, froids, glacials. Le regard qui était vrillé au sien était intransigeant et dur, mais brillait d'un éclat qui lui était inconnu. Face à ses pupilles dilatées, elle en oublia de respirer, tétanisée. Hermione se sentait violée dans son intimité. Elle avait la sensation qu'elle ne pouvait pas fuir l'homme qui se tenait là. La petite souris était prise au piège.

Il lui effleura la joue.

- Je ne savais pas que la miss-je-sais-tout de l'école pouvait être aussi.. fascinante.

Les tonalités de sa voix étaient douloureusement affriolantes. Il avait la voix grave avec un grain suave. Malgré tout, elle cligna des yeux. L'homme avait étrangement parlé d'un air tendre, mais elle l'avait reconnu.

Elle se leva en un mouvement. Elle était entièrement nue, face à Draco Malfoy. Cette pensée la saisit sans tarder et la terrifiait. L'alarme de la gêne hurlait dans son esprit. Elle ramassa rapidement les premiers vêtements à ses pieds, sa jupe et son chemisier, et se glissa dedans avec des gestes saccadés. Hermione était sur le point de pleurer.. de honte. De rage, aussi. Comment avait-elle pu se distraire au point de ne pas entendre quelqu'un entrer et l'approcher ? Quand elle releva les yeux vers l'homme qui n'avait aucun droit de se trouver là, elle réprima ses sanglots. C'était déjà assez humiliant de se tenir aussi débraillé face à lui, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse aller. Elle ne lui donnerait pas ce plaisir.

- Que fais-tu là ?, lâcha-t-elle.

- La prochaine fois, assurez-vous d'être seuls.

Elle s'empourpra violemment.

- Tu aurais pu te montrer ! Ça m'étonne que tu ne l'aies pas fait.

- Je n'allais pas interrompre un moment aussi intéressant tout de même.

- Tu n'as aucune pudeur !, s'écria-t-elle avec véhémence tout en évitant ses yeux gris railleurs.

La discussion était close, elle avait eu le dernier mot. Sur ce, elle s'empara de sa baguette qui était restée sur le bureau et s'éloigna pour gagner la sortie. Mais il s'y opposa fermement.

Aussi vif qu'un félin, en trois pas à peine, il se retrouva devant elle. Un cri resta étouffé dans sa gorge alors qu'il la surplombait de sa taille. Il était grand, et elle ne s'était pas attendu à le voir aussi près. Elle recula, et pointa son arme sur lui.

- Écarte-toi.

Il se contenta de sourire d'un air arrogant, il la dévorait du regard. Cette attention lui donna envie de vomir.

- Maintenant !

Elle braqua son arme plus près de lui, mais il sourit de plus belle. D'un doigt hypnotiseur, il caressa les torsades du bois de vigne jusqu'au manche. Ce geste lui parut outrageux, indécent, comme si il tentait de lui faire passer un message obscène, mais elle ne répliqua pas, entièrement paralysée. Avec une douceur assurée il emprisonna son poing dans sa paume et dévia la baguette de sa trajectoire.

- Je ne pense pas que tu aies réellement envie de m'attaquer.., marmonna-t-il.

- Si tu savais...

- Qu'attends-tu donc, alors ?

Elle abaissa sa baguette, contrainte, tout en l'inspectant du regard. Il avait raison. Hermione n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire du mal, ce n'était pas son genre. Elle avait tout simplement pensé qu'il la laisserait passer. Apparemment, l'intimidation ne marchait plus sur lui, il avait grandit. Il n'était plus ce gamin froussard qui avait pris ses jambes à son cou quand elle l'avait frappé en troisième année.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Tu ne souhaites pas le savoir.

Elle plissa les yeux.

- Dis toujours.

Il l'observa, silencieux. Sa mâchoire contractée semblait réfléchir pour lui et marquait l'hésitation. Ses yeux parcoururent ses formes; s'attardant sur la légère protubérance que formait sa poitrine sous sa chemise, mais aussi son uniforme qu'elle avait remit à la hâte et ses boucles furieusement emmêlées.

- Vois-tu.. Ce petit interlude avec ton petit copain m'a bien donné faim.

Elle fit un pas en arrière.

- Oublie-ça, trancha-t-elle d'une voix mauvaise.

- Jamais. Maintenant.. j'ai envie de toi, _Hermione_.

Elle frissonna à contrecœur. Les sonorités de son prénom, de sa bouche, étaient étonnamment et délicieusement sensuelles, si attirantes. Elle se figea, incapable d'amorcer la moindre réaction physique. Elle n'avait jamais pensé de sa vie que Malfoy puisse l'appeler ainsi, encore moins de manière aussi séduisante. Cette vision de l'interdit fit naître un semblant d'appréhension et de plaisir écœurant au fin fond de son estomac.

Le jeune homme en profita pour parcourir la distance qu'elle avait consciemment installé entre eux. Elle ne remua pas d'un pouce quand délicatement il remonta un pan de sa chemise pour glisser ses mains sur son ventre ferme. Son regard la défiait; _Arrête-moi si tu l'oses_, disait-il. Ses doigts l'effleurèrent doucement, presque trop, flirtant à la limite de sa jupe. Il se pencha vers elle, respira l'odeur électrisante de l'acte qu'elle portait encore sur elle et lécha légèrement le creux de son cou.

- Ton Weasmoche est un crétin, susurra-t-il à son oreille. Tu n'es pas une coincée, tu es même moins prude que je ne l'imaginais.

Elle posa durement les mains sur son torse pour le pousser, et elle s'échappa de son emprise. _Non, non, non, stop_. Hermione avait le cœur battant, perdu au milieu d'une course folle. Elle avait peur. Draco Malfoy ne voulait pas la tuer, il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, il voulait pire. Il voulait son corps, il voulait la toucher. Elle déglutit, au bord de la nausée. Elle préférait mourir piétinée par un troupeau de centaures plutôt que finir par écarter les cuisses devant ce Serpentard.

Elle jeta une dizaine de coups d'œils aux alentours. Il n'y avait qu'une issue, et il lui barrait le chemin. Son poing se referma sur sa baguette, elle ne voulait pas rester à sa merci, elle devait partir, au plus vite. Était-il capable de la violer ? Hermione n'était pas sûre de vouloir connaître la réponse. Elle fit un pas chassé sur le côté, mais il bougea selon ses mouvements, les sourcils relevés, curieux. Il était le prédateur et il s'en amusait plutôt fièrement.

- Ne fuis pas, _Hermione_.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Va-t-en ! Laisse-moi passer !

Ses lèvres légèrement roses se retroussèrent en un rictus moqueur. Sa nonchalance l'agaçait.

- Je ne suis pas de ceux qui insultent leurs conquêtes.

Elle s'avança d'un pas rageur, oubliant instantanément ses craintes. Son regard chocolaté s'était enflammé d'une étincelle féroce suite à ses paroles qui lui avait fait l'effet d'un glaçon. Elle casa la pointe de sa baguette sous sa gorge.

- Je. ne. suis. pas. ta. conquête. Est-ce clair ?

- Oh. Un défi ?

Il sourit une fois de plus.

- Je réitère. J'ai envie de toi, _Hermione_. Le petit avant goût que tu m'as laissé était.. comment dire ? Sublime. Je suis prêt à tout, tu craqueras. Tu ne verras plus que moi, tu me voudras, tu me désireras, tu me supplieras de te caresser. Tu seras mienne.

Ses mots la glacèrent. Elle manqua même de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Il profita de son instant de torpeur pour lui attrapa la nuque et l'attirer contre lui. Sa poitrine se colla à son torse comme si sa place avait toujours été celle-ci, les mains du jeune homme se déplacèrent jusqu'à son dos, ses doigts passèrent sous le tissu et rejoignirent le creux de ses reins. Il huma sa joue et déposa sa bouche contre son cou. Elle tenta de s'extraire mais il la retenait fermement, il était plus fort. Beaucoup plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Ses lèvres frôlèrent innocemment sa peau avant de s'emparer de cette chair qui le tentait tant et de la croquer. Il joua avec le bout de sa langue sur son épiderme, puis embrassa son épaule avec une douceur infinie. Si délicatement qu'elle s'en retrouva un instant troublée et s'agita plus encore pour s'extirper de ses bras. Les mouvements de succion s'y succédèrent, elle laissa aussitôt échapper un cri de surprise.

Il la lâcha.

- Ne refais plus jamais ça, Malfoy.

- Bientôt, tu m'intimeras le contraire.

Elle le gifla, éberluée par son audace, avant de s'enfuir telle une vagabonde.

* * *

Le lendemain matin fut bien étrange pour Hermione. Ses rêves s'étaient montrés agités et sombres, mais ce qui la chagrinait bien plus quand elle prit part à la table des Gryffondors, c'était ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette salle de classe. Elle était singulièrement épuisée des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Ron, de penser à lui, et effrayée quand son esprit vaquait à ce que lui avait dit Malfoy. Son petit manège avant qu'elle parte lui intimait qu'il était bel et bien capable du pire.

- Tout va bien, Hermione ?, demanda Harry.

Elle sursauta, relevant les yeux vers lui. Il la scrutait, songeur. Elle sentit la pagaille s'infiltrer un peu plus dans ses pensées sous son regard vert émeraude, mais elle se contenta de répondre:

- Mal dormi.

Il hocha la tête et détourna aussitôt le regard vers Ginny qui venait de s'assoir à ses côtés.

Hermione soupira. Elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas rêvé la présence et les paroles de Malfoy sous l'assaut de la vulnérabilité après que Ron soit parti. Elle était toujours bien trop fragile après l'amour, peut-être s'était-elle assoupie à cause des larmes et avait été en proie à une hallucination, à un rêve. Ou plutôt un cauchemar dans le cas présent. Elle but une gorgée de son thé et leva la tête pour chercher du regard la table des Serpentards. Non, après tout, Malfoy ne la regardait pas ce matin, il ne la guettait pas, il était concentré sur le parchemin qu'il avait dans les mains. Elle avait sûrement imaginé toute cette scène absurde.

Sans qu'elle s'y attende, Ron à sa droite se pencha vers elle.

- Ce soir, même salle qu'hier.

L'annonce lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Il ne prenait même pas le temps de remarquer que quelque chose clochait, comme Harry, et il ne lui demandait encore moins ce qu'elle en pensait. Ce n'était pas une demande de rendez-vous, c'était presque un ordre. Une enclume s'était abattit avec violence dans sa poitrine, écrasant son cœur sans la moindre pitié. Son souffle resta bloqué dans sa gorge quand elle se tourna vers lui. Il souriait, l'air de rien, en attendant sa réponse. _Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, merde, je t'aime !_, se retenait-elle de lui hurler au visage, en plein petit déjeuner, devant tout le monde. Ne voyait-il pas ses états d'âmes ? Elle ravala ses larmes et bondit sur ses pieds, attrapant au passage son sac en bandoulière.

- Non, j'ai réservé cette soirée pour mon devoir de métamorphose.

- Mais Hermione ! Tu as encore presque une semaine pour le faire !

Elle souffla d'agacement.

- On se voit en cours, Ron.

Elle ne voulait pas continuer cette conversation, elle sortit d'un pas rapide de la Grande Salle. Son départ d'hier avait été, en quelque sort, le départ de trop. Et si il avait eu l'intelligence de rester, d'être un gentleman pour une fois, il aurait pu empêcher cette.. chose avec Malfoy.

Deux mois, peut-être voire trois, que ce petit jeu entre ce rouquin et elle durait. Elle en avait sa claque. Elle aimait ses caresses, elle aimait s'abandonner à lui, mais il y avait un problème, et ce problème était plutôt considérable: elle l'aimait et ce, d'un amour apparemment à sens unique. Il était décidément bien aveugle pour ne jamais voir sa tristesse et son affection. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.. _ou peut-être faisait-il semblant de ne pas le voir_. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait à la fois se montrer aussi passionnel et aussi sans cœur à la fois.

Elle marchait vite, trop vite, qu'elle manqua de trébucher dans les escaliers. Hermione était irritée comme jamais auparavant. Elle, habituellement terre à terre, sentait ses pensées tourbillonner, ses sentiments se tordre, et tout ceci lui était insupportable. Où étaient passées ses réponses ? Elle avait toujours la solution.

Quand elle sortit de ses réflexions, elle se trouvait à l'opposé de la salle de classe du professeur Flitwick où elle devait se rendre. Ses pieds l'avaient conduit à une impasse, au troisième étage. Interdite, elle fixa quelques minutes la roche du mur face à elle sans arriver à comprendre ce qu'elle faisait ici. Deux armures en fer sur le côté tenaient de vieilles torches éteintes, rien d'autre ne décorait l'endroit. Il n'y avait rien dans ce coin là du château. Ni tableau, ni porte. Sûrement un passage secret mais ce n'était pas l'heure de le découvrir. Elle remit en arrière une boucle qui lui tombait sur le visage en pestant contre elle-même, et se retourna.

- Oh.

L'impact contre la pierre fut brutal, dur. Mais moins encore que de découvrir l'identité de la personne qui venait de la plaquer avec force. A travers sa vision devenue floue à cause du brusque mouvement, elle distinguait une chevelure blonde. Elle sentait le mur dans son dos, la douleur se répandait. Partout. Hermione grimaça. Son souffle restait coincé, sa respiration était courte, l'impression d'une dague plantée dans sa colonne vertébrale lui était atroce mais elle ne broncha pas. Ses yeux se levèrent lentement pour rencontrer ceux de son agresseur et soutenir son regard.

Draco Malfoy souriait de ce sourire goguenard qu'elle aurait bien aimé voir disparaître en lui envoyant un coup de poing bien placé. Mais ses bras lui faisaient mal, eux aussi. Il les tenait dans ses mains, des mains qui ne lésinaient pas sur leur force. Hermione ne pouvait plus bouger.

Elle l'observait en se rappelant ses caresses audacieuses de la veille, son approche, ses mots. Cette façon de la dévisager et de lui affirmer qu'elle lui tomberait dans les bras. L'excitation, mais aussi l'envie de vomir lui revinrent aussitôt. Ce cocktail d'émotion était plutôt embarrassant et déclenchait en elle une fureur monstrueuse.

- Va en enfer, Malfoy !, s'écria-t-elle dans un élan de rage.

- Tu m'y accompagnes ?

- Laisses-moi tranquille ! Lâche-moi...

Il s'exécuta mais avant qu'elle tente de fuir, il tira un morceau de tissu violet de son sac. Toujours armé de son sourire, il lui présenta sous le nez. C'était une culotte. Il la balançait de droite à gauche comme si il voulait l'hypnotiser. Hermione se sentir rougir, ce n'était pas n'importe quelle culotte, c'était la sienne. Celle qu'elle avait involontairement laissé derrière elle en quittant la salle de classe.

- Je suis venue te rendre ça.. Dans ta précipitation hier, tu l'as oublié.

- Va te faire voir !

Elle la lui arracha des mains en un geste rapide et maîtrisé. Ses traits étaient marqués à la fois par la gêne et par la colère, tandis que ceux de Malfoy étaient beaucoup trop détendus à son goût. Son visage ne traduisait aucun mépris, mais une curiosité débordante, voire gerbante. Hermione aurait bien aimé pouvoir réagir mais elle restait figée. Quelle honte ! En plus de l'avoir vue nue, de l'avoir touchée dans un moment de faiblesse et d'égarement, il avait récupéré ses sous-vêtements. Elle se sentait bouillonner de rage. Brûlante, elle s'avança finalement d'un pas féroce vers lui en fronçant des sourcils. Ses yeux gris, posés sur elle, luisaient d'une avidité non-contenue. Peut-être s'imaginait-il qu'elle abdiquait et cette idée la fit presque grimacer à vue d'œil.

- Et mon soutien-gorge, où est-il ? Tu l'as ramassé, lui aussi ?

- Bien évidemment.

Un grognement perça ses lèvres. Par Merlin, comme elle avait envie de lui extraire les tripes de son ventre, de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il saigne, de lui attribuer un sortilège d'attaque bien puissant qu'il ne pourrait parer. Jamais un nuage aussi obscur de haine à son attention n'avait régné ainsi en elle. Hermione aurait bien aimé que Draco Malfoy meurt, sur l'instant. Elle n'en connaissait même pas la raison exacte. Mais le simple fait qu'il puisse la désirer réveiller quelque chose d'indicible et de perturbant en elle.

- Rend-le moi..., arriva-t-elle à articuler avec hargne. Tout de suite ! Sinon...

- Sinon quoi ?

Il avait dégainé sa baguette à une vitesse si affolante que Hermione hoqueta de surprise. Il plaça judicieusement l'embout au milieu de sa poitrine avec un ricanement moqueur qui lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Il s'amusait. Il dirigeait l'arme comme un doigt coquin. Elle traçait son chemin jusqu'au nombril avant de remonter faire le tour d'un sein et se planter sur le bout de ses lèvres. Elle savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à faire quoi que ce soit, elle se contenta de rester droite en le regardant dans les yeux.

De ce type émanait une aura tristement nuisible. Mais ce qu'elle détestait le plus, c'était cette façon nonchalante de s'adresser à elle qu'elle ne lui reconnaissait pas. Avant hier, il ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette voix suave et séduisante. Oui, elle haïssait le frisson que son ton charmeur faisait naître à contrecœur en elle. C'était autant abjecte qu'attirant. Son corps répondait à l'appel sans qu'elle ne le veuille un seul instant.

Elle était autant terrifiée qu'il mette ses menaces à exécution que de finir par réellement lui tomber dans les bras comme il le lui avait prédit la veille. Elle frémit. Non. Le dégoût était plus fort.

- Vois-tu, murmura-t-il. J'ai bien envie de le garder encore un peu.. Imagine un peu tout ce à quoi je pense et tout ce que je fais quand je le tiens entre mes doigts.

Le cœur de la jeune femme s'accéléra au point d'avoir la sensation de buter contre sa cage thoracique. Ce que lui disait Malfoy lui imposait une image qu'elle trouvait odieuse, déplaisante, mais qui lui déclenchait pourtant de traitres vibrations. Elle se mordit la lèvre, non sans force, et le repoussa violemment.

- Tu n'es qu'un sale pervers, Malfoy ! Tu me dégoûtes..

- Je compte les jours avant que tu me dises le contraire, chuchota-t-il en revenant vers elle et en l'emprisonnant de nouveau contre le mur. Ne me sous-estimes pas, _Hermione_, je sais que tu me supplieras. Je suis bon à _ça_, tu sais.

- Va te faire foutre, cracha-t-elle.

Il sourit, tendrement, comme si elle venait de lui souffler un mot doux particulièrement touchant. Elle en déglutit. D'une main, il décala une boucle rebelle pour la caler derrière son oreille, puis il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur la ligne de sa mâchoire.

- A tout à l'heure. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, en potions.

* * *

Les trois premiers cours de la journée lui passa sous le nez à une vitesse sidérante. Hermione demeurait dans un état second, entre un sentiment continue de colère enragée et d'appréhension terrible. Les heures qui la séparaient du cours de potions s'écoulaient beaucoup trop rapidement. Face à son déjeuner, elle n'arrivait pas le moindre du monde à avaler ne serait-ce qu'un morceau de viande. Le fait qu'elle partagerait bientôt sa palisse avec cet affreux Serpentard qui lui avait mis le grappin dessus la faisait frémir d'horreur, elle se demandait même comment elle avait pu l'oublier avant que celui-ci le lui rappelle.

La plan de classe de Slughorn. Elle l'abhorrait depuis le début de l'année mais jamais elle ne l'avait autant détesté. Ces foutus mesures pour rapprocher les Gryffondors et les Serpentards après la guerre lui semblaient, aujourd'hui, totalement sordides. Bientôt, elle serait totalement à la merci de ce blond de malheur qui lui donnait la nausée.

- Tout va bien ?

Elle sursauta sous le ton préoccupé de Harry face à lui. Le garçon l'observait d'un œil inquiet depuis le petit déjeuner.

- Oh ! Oui, oui, ça va. C'est toujours ce manque de sommeil.., s'excusa-t-elle avec un sourire.

Hermione risqua un regard à la table des Serpentards derrière Harry. A son grand malheur, Malfoy le lui rendit en prenant soin de s'humecter vicieusement les lèvres. Elle frissonna contre son gré et secoua la tête. A ses côtés, Zabini et Goyle riaient aux éclats mais elle ne savait décidément pas si elle en était la cause ou si l'un deux avaient lancé une blague extrêmement drôle au même moment.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle les vit quitter la table du coin de l'œil. Ils paraissaient toujours aussi hilares et elle se raidit expressément quand ils regardèrent dans sa direction.

- Et je t'avouerais aussi, continua-t-elle d'une voix plus dure, qu'avoir maintenant cours avec ces foutus Serpentards me rend malade.

- Ah c'est vrai..., sourit son meilleur ami. Tu es avec Malfoy. Il ne te rend pas trop la vie difficile, ça va ? Pour ma part, Crabbe me fiche la paix.. mais il est si bête que ce n'est finalement pas si étonnant.

- Vous plaignez pas, renchérit Ron en finissant ses pommes de terres. Je suis à côté de Parkinson ! Cette fille est la pire peste que je n'ai jamais connu. Chaque cours, j'ai le droit à un nouveau tour de son invention. Elle va me rendre fou... Un jour je vais commettre un meurtre, vous verrez ! On retrouvera son corps au milieu du lac ou dans la forêt interdite.

Harry éclata de rire tandis qu'il se levait en prenant un reste de pain. Se calant sur son mouvement, Hermione et Ron se levèrent également.

- Ca me déprime..., poursuivit le rouquin alors qu'ils gagnaient tous les trois la sortie de la Grande Salle.

_Et moi donc..._, pensait amèrement Hermione,_ tout me déprime y compris toi, Ron_. La rancœur contre l'homme qu'elle aimait avait presque remplacé sa crainte de se rendre en potions. Marchant légèrement en retrait derrière ses deux amis, elle le dévisageait d'un œil mauvais. Sa silhouette était plutôt imposante et musclée, et ses cheveux roux remuaient au rythme de ses pas. Puis après de longues minutes à l'observer, sa colère disparut. Elle se haïssait désormais d'avoir envie de revenir sur sa réponse de ce matin concernant le rendez-vous qu'il lui avait proposé. Elle avait envie qu'il la tienne dans ses bras, tout comme elle avait envie de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, tout comme elle avait envie de lui crier qu'elle en avait marre. _Par Merlin, mais regarde-moi !_

Comme si il l'avait entendue, Ron se retourna vers elle et fronça des sourcils à son attention, elle se sentit rougir. Il l'attendit et quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, il la prit discrètement par la taille. Harry continuait d'avancer, au loin, et Hermione se demanda presque si il était au courant de quelque chose.. entre Ron et elle. Et si il l'était, est-ce qu'il encourageait son meilleur ami ou est-ce qu'il avait de la peine pour elle ? Hermione secoua distraitement la tête et leva les yeux vers son amant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda-t-elle plus agressive que prévu.

- Vraiment, Hermione.. Tu ne peux pas remettre ton devoir de métamorphose à demain ? J'ai tellement envie de toi.

- Non, je ne peux pas. C'est beaucoup plus important qu'une partie de jambes en l'air _entre amis_, tu sais.

- Allez... S'il te plaît...

- C'est tout ? C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ?

Il cessa de marcher et la regarda d'un air ahuri. Face à son visage hébété, Hermione eut sa réponse. Elle se renfrogna et accéléra le pas. Elle avait mal. Cette sensation d'étouffement dans sa poitrine était revenue, elle l'oppressait, lacérait son cœur sans scrupules. Elle jurait contre Ron avec les pires noms d'oiseaux dont elle avait connaissance.

- Tu es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui, Hermione, lui dit-il.

- Je ne suis PAS bizarre. Figure-toi que je ne suis pas un robot, Ron, j'ai un cœur. Fais marcher tes méninges.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle poussa la porte du cours de potions et se dirigea d'un pas énervé à la table où Draco Malfoy était déjà nonchalamment installé. Ses joues lui brûlaient, elle les devinait pourpres, rouges écarlate même. Elle sentait les regards de ses camarades encore sur elle après être entrée en trombe, mais quand elle releva la tête, elle prit conscience que personne ne l'observait à part le blond de ses cauchemars, accoudé sur le bureau. Ses prunelles grises anthracites étaient rivées sur elle comme si elles étaient capable de lire en elle. Ce constat déclencha un dégoût démesuré en elle.

Hermione le fusilla de son regard, avec toute sa rage, avec cette maudite hystérie qui résonnait en elle en se cognant dans ses membres. Après le léger tête à tête avec Ron, elle n'avait certainement pas besoin d'un Malfoy qui sache lire dans ses pensées. _Si tu entends ce que je dis, sache que j'aimerais te voir mort_, pensa-t-elle. Son sac gagna le sol avec un bruit étouffé et elle soupira longuement en s'asseyant, les poings crispés. Si il la touchait, elle lui enverrait le droit en plein dans son nez, c'était décidé.

- Tout le monde t'a entendue avant d'entrer, tu sais, chuchota-t-il. Je me demande vraiment quand est-ce que tu comprendras que Weasley est un crétin.

- Je ne te permets pas, Malfoy. Il est bien mieux que toi.

Il sourit en se retournant vers le tableau où le professeur Slughorn inscrivait les composés et les étapes de la potion du jour.

- Et comment peux-tu en être certaine ? As-tu testé pour pouvoir comparer ?

- Tu es ignoble.

- Dis-moi. Est-ce que tu te braques parce que j'ai raison ?

Sans répondre, elle entreprit de sortir son livre qu'elle fit claquer contre le bois, ses parchemins, et sa plume. Elle nota les instructions sans lever la tête. Malgré la sensation déroutante qu'elle attribuait à un écœurement plutôt prononcé, elle se concentra au mieux sur ses écrits. Pour la première fois, elle bénissait sa chevelure. Ses boucles volumineuses créaient un véritable rideau brun entre lui et elle. Grâce à ses cheveux, elle était privée de sa vue et ce, pour son plus grand bonheur.

- Wealey. C'est ton premier ?, demanda Malfoy d'une voix basse et profonde.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, comme si elle avait oublié sa présence. Se mordant violemment l'intérieur de la joue, elle releva la tête mais pour fixer son regard sur le chaudron face à eux. Hermione prit une longue inspiration, et décidée à l'ignorer, elle saisit la première branche de belladone à portée de main et enleva une à une les feuilles. Elle s'arma d'un couteau et se mit ensuite à les hacher à grande vitesse.

- Je t'ai posé une question. Alors, tu en as vu d'autres ?

- Quoi ?

Il lui prit les herbes des mains et les lâcha dans le chaudron. Il passa ensuite ses doigts dans ses cheveux et se retourna vers la jeune fille.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

- Pas du tout.

Elle tourna la mixture et y ajouta le contenu d'une fiole qui traînait sur la table. La potion pris une couleur rosâtre et tourbillonna en émettant quelques petites bulles qui éclatèrent à la surface. D'un coup de baguette elle ralentit la puissance du feu, et s'approcha pour vérifier l'odeur. Tandis qu'elle reniflait d'un air sceptique, Draco se pencha derrière elle.

Tendue, elle sentait à la perfection son corps serré contre le sien, et ses doigts qui tentaient désespérément de dégager les cheveux de son visage. Par Merlin, est-ce que quelqu'un les voyait en cet instant ? La réponse qui se forma dans l'esprit d'Hermione était un petit non. Si quelqu'un les avait vu, elle était certaine qu'il se serait écrié dans la salle de classe et que Harry ou Ron se serait jeté instantanément sur Malfoy pour le mobiliser. Sur la peau de son cou, elle sentit bientôt la texture de son nez et son souffle qui l'effleurait. Elle trembla. C'était d'une part humiliant mais aussi étrangement excitant.

- Et si je te proposais de voir la mienne.. Est-ce que tu comprends mieux quel est le sujet ?, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Sa voix la réveilla aussitôt, lui rappelant qui il était, et elle lui attribua un coup de coude dans l'estomac pour se défaire de son assaut. Malfoy s'écarta de lui-même, ce qu'elle trouva plutôt louche mais elle n'était pas disposée à vouloir lui dire quoi que ce soit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en arrière vers Harry et Ron mais c'était peine perdue. Ron croulait sous une matière visqueuse tout droit sorti de la baguette de Pansy Parkinson et était occupé à rouspéter et se nettoyer tandis que Harry s'était endormi sur sa table. Elle sentit ses espoirs se rompre. Ses amis ne la voyaient pas, ses amis ne pourraient pas la sortir des griffes du Serpentard, et il lui restait encore une heure et demi avant la fin du cours.

Elle soupira mais reporta son attention sur la potion. Si elle la laissait reposer trop longtemps entre deux étapes, c'était l'échec. Hermione ne devait pas se laisser distraire par Malfoy, avoir une mauvaise note n'était pas dans ses prévisions. Avec un petit bruit hautain, elle retira un élastique de son poignet et attacha ses cheveux en une longue queue de cheval. Dans son élan, elle prit un véracrasse entre les mains et le pressa pour extraire le jus. Toute sa colère passa dans la poigne de ses doigts, si bien qu'elle récolta plus qu'il ne le fallait. Confiante, elle s'autorisa un sourire et s'essuya sur un torchon.

- Si tu veux mon avis... Ce n'est pas ce véracrasse que tu devrais tenir dans tes mains.

- Pardon ? fit-elle en se retournant brusquement vers Malfoy. J'en ai marre de tes insinuations. Qu'est-ce que tu veux au fond ?

Il saisit l'une de ses mains et la plongea sous la table tout en gardant le contact visuel. Le regard du jeune homme l'hypnotisait et sans réellement savoir pourquoi, elle se laissa porter. Son pouce caressait délicatement le dessus en formant de légers ronds et la déposa soudainement sur son genou. Elle vit un rictus carnassier se dessiner sur ses lèvres, et ses yeux prirent une toute autre lueur, s'apparentant à celle de la veille. Hermione amorça un geste pour se retirer mais il raffermit la pression de sa main sur la sienne.

Ses doigts étaient chauds et fins. Ils la retenaient avec une force qu'elle pouvait qualifier de douce. Mais son regard... Elle détestait vraiment tout ce désir qu'elle y lisait. Jamais elle n'en avait perçu autant dans les yeux de Ron et voila que son ennemi de toujours débarquait et lui montrait ce qu'était un homme affamé.

- Je crois que tu sais déjà ce que je veux...

Il remonta sa main le long de sa cuisse et s'arrêta, là, où Hermione pouvait sentir une forme bombée sous son pantalon. Les pulsions de son cœur prirent un rythme anormal, son esprit s'affola. Ses yeux, eux, ne purent s'empêcher de se river sous la table pour découvrir ce qu'elle touchait. Une chaleur désagréable lui monta aux joues quand elle remarqua que c'était son érection. Les pourquoi fusaient dans sa tête; Pourquoi lui faisait-elle cet effet là ? Pourquoi l'avoir surprise en plein rapport lui donnait autant envie ? Pourquoi voulait-il qu'elle craque à tout prix ? Elle cessa littéralement de respirer, submergée par ses réflexions et la surprise. Sa paume épousait son sexe, et Malfoy pressa pour que ses doigts se resserrent sur lui. Il guidait sa main, l'intimait à le caresser.

Figée, elle tenta de parler, mais sa bouche se contenta de rester entrouverte. Sa voix l'avait désertée, la laissant seule. Abandonnée de son courage et de sa répartie, elle se mit à trembler. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de retirer sa main mais il lui retînt le poignet.

- _Hermione_, _Hermione_, _Hermione_... Tu vois ce que tu me fais ? L'effet que tu produis sur moi ?

- Lâ-Lâche-moi... S'il te plaît.

Il s'exécuta sous son ton suppliant, presque larmoyant, mais il rapprocha davantage sa chaise de la sienne. Son épaule touchait la sienne, délicatement. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, longues, silencieuses, terriblement tendues. Le temps paraissait mort et éteint, et elle se demandait inlassablement quand est-ce qu'il s'éloignerait. Elle voulut lui ordonner de s'écarter mais il se pencha vers elle avant qu'elle ne le put.

- Je t'assure, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu ressentes la même chose que moi.

- Laisse-moi tranquille !, s'agita-t-elle. Pourquoi moi ? Vas te chercher une autre fille.

- Ce n'est pas une autre fille qui a éveillé mon désir hier, mais ne t'en fais pas.. Je ne te forcerai jamais à coucher avec moi.

Elle se tourna vers lui et se maudit de ressentir un certain sentiment de réconfort en entendant ces mots. Un sentiment qui disparut aussitôt quand il ajouta:

- Non, ce ne serait pas drôle. Je te l'ai dit: un jour, tu me supplieras. Et je serai patient.

* * *

Une semaine venait de s'écouler. Cinq jours, plus précisément. Cinq jours durant lesquels Hermione se préoccupa bien plus de ses arrières que celles des autres, pour une fois. Sa paranoïa s'était développée. L'oreille aux aguêts, elle écoutait toutes les conversations pour savoir si quelqu'un était au courant de quoi que ce soit. Elle s'arrangeait également pour ne pas être seule et pour se retrouver la plupart du temps dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Malfoy n'avait plus rien tenté, même durant leur dernier cours de potions avant le week-end. Pas un seul regard, pas le moindre mot, rien qui puisse lui indiquer qu'il s'est réellement passé quelque chose entre eux.. -si elle pouvait évidemment considérer qu'un lien s'était créé- mais elle se méfiait de lui comme la peste et un sentiment familier lui intimait qu'elle avait bien raison.

Après un soupir, elle se leva de son lit en rebroussant sa couette. Nous étions dimanche et il était treize heures. Hermione était ici depuis les premières heures du matin et ses jambes commençaient sérieusement à s'engourdir. Elle coiffa d'une main ses cheveux et décidant qu'il était temps de s'armer de courage pour sortir d'ici, elle prit son sac de cours, glissa quelques parchemins à l'intérieur, sa plume et son encre. Elle avait bel et bien un devoir de métamorphose à terminer et ce n'était pas en restant cloîtrée dans son dortoir qu'elle réussirait à poser le point final de sa dissertation. Il était l'heure de se rendre à la bibliothèque.

La salle commune, sous un soleil éclatant de mai, était bien paisible. A vrai dire, elle était vide. Une lumière chatoyante jouait sur les sofas rouges et se reflétait à travers toute la pièce. Face à ce temps splendide, Hermione ne résista pas à jeter un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Du haut de la tour des Gryffondors, son regard parcourait le décor étendu sur des kilomètres. Il faisait très beau à l'extérieur, et il faisait sûrement bien chaud aussi pour que de nombreux élèves soient installés sur la pelouse du parc. Cette observation la rendait maussade. Son petit cœur de romantique aurait bien aimé une balade aux bords du lac en compagnie de Ron. Et son esprit lui imposait que même si c'était possible, il fallait qu'elle travaille, son devoir était loin d'être parfait. Elle soupira.

Derrière elle, une porte claqua. Elle sourit légèrement avec une sensation lourde dans la poitrine et se détourna. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, une main lui attrapa la taille, et des lèvres plongèrent dans son cou avec avidité.

- Ron !

Elle ne dit rien de plus. Même si la tristesse s'emparait d'elle en étant serrée contre son corps, elle ne put s'empêcher de se laisser faire. Les mains moites, Hermione passa ses bras derrière la nuque du jeune homme et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. _Mon Dieu, Ron.. Je t'aime tellement.._, pensait-elle tandis que son regard s'accrochait au sien. L'intensité qu'elle ressentait en elle lui donnait le tournis, elle se sentait si mal.

Un gémissement se fraya un chemin hors de sa bouche, sans l'avoir concertée au préalable. Prenant cela comme un encouragement, le rouquin l'emporta dans sa fougue. Tenant ses hanches avec fermeté, il la recula jusqu'à l'un des fauteuils. Le meuble se cogna derrière les genoux d'Hermione et elle se rapprocha du garçon. Ses yeux se voilèrent et sous les caresses prodiguées par le jeune homme, elle les ferma. Ses mains passaient dans son dos, sur ses bras, sur son ventre. Il lui mordilla la lèvre et commença à déboutonner langoureusement sa chemise. Sentant un vague courant d'air lui caresser la peau, elle frissonna. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent et avec lenteur, elle releva la tête pour planter ses prunelles dans les siennes. Elle l'arrêta brusquement en le reculant d'un geste.

- Hermione.. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive en ce moment ? Tu me rejettes !

- Je n'ai pas envie.. Encore moins dans un tel lieu public.

- Tu n'as pas eu envie de toute la semaine, je ne te plais plus ?

- Ce n'est pas ça, Ron. Je suis épuisée. Les cours me prennent tout mon temps, et puis.. et puis le reste ne te regarde pas.

Il s'éloigna et l'observa d'un air qui transpirait la déception. Hermione aurait bien aimé lui dire que c'était lui, son attitude et son absence de réaction face aux sentiments évidents qu'elle lui montrait, qui la fatiguaient réellement. Les cours, et même Malfoy, à côté du comportement déplorable de son ami étaient un jeu d'enfant. Elle en profita pour se lever et reprendre son sac qui lui avait glissé des bras.

- Il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque. D'ailleurs, tu ne devrais pas être à ton entraînement ? Où est ton balais ?

- J'allais m'y rendre quand je suis tombé sur toi, soupira-t-il. Tu ne veux pas au moins venir avec moi ? Harry et Ginny seront heureux de te voir dans les gradins.

- Je viens de te dire qu'il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque !

Le ton d'Hermione était plus tranchant qu'à l'accoutumé, plus catégorique. Son cœur se sentait si écrasé, si lapidé, qu'il avait pris la parole. Elle rougit de tant d'agressivité sans pour autant le regretter et s'excusa à la hâte. Angoissée par une quelconque réponse, elle s'éclipsa rapidement sans un regard pour son amant. D'une humeur misérable, elle s'autorisa tout de même un sourire en passant le trou du portrait en pensant que pour une fois, ce n'était pas lui qui prenait la fuite mais elle ! C'était une avancée certaine. Maintenant.. Manquait plus qu'il comprenne qu'elle était amoureuse et que tout ceci devait cesser pour de bon ou bien devait se transformer en quelque chose de plus concret et de plus sérieux. Sur cet élan positif, elle redressa la tête pour la garder haute.

Mais avant de gagner le couloir, elle entendu un faible: _Tu as quelqu'un d'autre, ou quoi ?_ auquel elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la Grosse Dame s'était refermée. Cette question faisait naître en elle une sourde douleur, balayant d'un coup de vent la soudaine confiance en elle qu'elle venait tout juste de gagner. Elle réveillait une rancœur qu'elle s'efforçait de taire. De quoi se mêlait-il ? Si il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'elle voit un autre que lui, alors qu'il décide pour de bon de s'engager avec elle ! Elle n'avait plus envie d'un demi-Ron, elle voulait un Ron entier ou pas de Ron du tout.

Sans attendre un instant de plus -un instant où Ron ne tarderait pas à la rejoindre-, elle secoua la tête et se remit en route vers la bibliothèque. Son sac se balançait dangereusement au rythme de ses pas, elle marchait vite. Toujours, quand elle était contrariée, elle était au bord de la course. Et présentement la crise de nerf la guettait. Heureusement les couloirs demeuraient vides, déserts, et aucun de ses camarades ne pouvaient alors la qualifier de furie en colère tandis qu'elle courrait presque. Elle soufflait régulièrement contre un rien; un rayon de soleil dans les yeux, une pierre au milieu du couloir, le chemin qui lui semblait long. Mais tout au fond d'elle, elle préférait avoir l'apparence d'une jeune femme chiante et pressée plutôt que de se concentrer sur Ron. Elle n'avait pas envie de pleurer, pas aujourd'hui.

Elle poussa la porte de la bibliothèque, salua Madame Pince d'un hochement de tête et se glissa parmi les allées afin de rejoindre le rayon sur la métamorphose humaine. D'un regard expert elle ratissa les étalages, pris son compte en livres sur les animagi et les transformations en tout genre et se précipita vers la table du fond, racolée à la fenêtre. La grande pièce n'accueillait que trois ou quatre élèves en ce dimanche ensoleillé et Hermione s'était volontairement mise à l'écart pour être tranquille. Baignant dans une lumière éclatante, elle sortit tout son matériel et se mit aussitôt au travail.

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées quand la chaise à côté d'elle bougea dans un vacarme qui l'obligea à relever la tête.

- Ron ! Tu pourrais faire un peu moins de bruit.. Oh.

- Est-ce que je peux m'assoir là ?

Son dos cogna le dossier de son siège tellement elle sursauta. Elle dévisagea l'intrus avec une grimace. Assis sans y avoir été invité, les pieds sur la table, en triturant négligemment sa cravate verte et argent, Draco Malfoy était une nouvelle fois à côté d'elle. Après cinq jours reposants, elle lui en voulait de revenir s'imposer à elle. Pourquoi se taire pendant cinq jours pour ensuite revenir la harceler ? Les lèvres d'Hermione se pincèrent.

- Bien sûr que non, tu ne peux pas !

- Et pourquoi ça ? As-tu gravé ton nom sur cette table ?

Sur le coup, elle ne trouva rien à redire. Et elle devait avouer également que son regard la troublait légèrement. Des mèches lui tombaient sur les yeux, mais il ne cessait de l'observer. Elle n'y voyait plus l'animosité qu'elle y décelait autrefois et après cinq jours d'indifférence, elle était étonnée d'y voir toujours autant de.. désir. Il la regardait comme un homme regarderait une friandise. Un picotement s'éveilla au creux de son estomac, un de ceux qu'elle ressentait quand Ron l'effleurait, et elle en eut la nausée.

Il soupira et détourna le regard. Hermione en profita pour rassembler ses affaires et se lever. Ses gestes étaient nerveux, tremblants. Elle serra les lèvres pour ne pas avoir à jurer face à la situation et face à cette chose dégoûtante en elle qui répondait à son appel.

- Si j'étais toi, je resterais ici, dit-il en un murmure. A moins que tu ne souhaites voir ton soutien-gorge punaisé dans le hall demain matin.

- Je te hais.

Cette bouffée de haine fut, contre toute attente, électrisante. Elle remplaçait avec joie cette apathie qui l'avait gagnée après avoir laissé Ron dans la salle commune. Est-ce qu'elle devenait folle ? C'était la première fois que cette émotion néfaste était autant la bienvenue. Elle l'accueillait même les bras ouverts tellement c'était bon de ressentir quelque chose d'aussi puissant.

- Allez, reviens t'assoir. Il faut que l'on discute. Ensuite, je te rendrai ton joli petit sous-vêtement.

Il tapota la chaise qu'elle venait de quitter avec un sourire qu'elle trouva enjôleur. Ajouté à sa haine déferlante, les papillons s'immiscèrent sans crier gare dans son bas-ventre. Elle frémissait, et ce n'était pas dû au dégoût. C'était à vrai dire dû à quelque chose bien trop difficile à discerner. Le mélange que créaient ses sentiments étaient bien trop complexe pour poser un seul et même mot dessus. Hermione finit par l'écouter et reprit calmement place.

- Laisse-moi juste terminer la conclusion de mon devoir, répondit-elle simplement.

A sa grande surprise, il s'exécuta sans la gêner. Malfoy garda le silence et ses distances. Désormais installé les pieds sur le sol, il observait les alentours sans lui prêter attention. Il ne la touchait même pas, lui, dont les mains s'étaient montrées si baladeuses en début de semaine. L'impression de n'être, soudainement, plus qu'un élément de décor futile lui donnait envie de le frapper. Et si elle lui envoyait un direct du droit dans l'épaule, est-ce qu'il se retournerait vers elle ? _Tu délires, Hermione_, se dit-elle_, pourquoi est-ce que tu as envie qu'il te touche ? Ce mec te répugne._ Elle posa un dernier point sur son parchemin, relut sa dernière phrase et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- J'ai fini. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Il se retourna vers elle d'un air absent. Après l'avoir brièvement inspecté de la tête aux pieds, il prit quelque chose dans son sac et le déposa face à elle. Son soutien-gorge. Elle le reprit d'une main timide sans pouvoir s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil autour d'eux pour vérifier que personne n'était témoin de cette scène. Elle le rangea et se retourna vers lui. Il s'était levé.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir forcée la main l'autre jour en potions. Toucher une fille sans son consentement, ce n'est pas mon truc.

Hermione le fixa en tentant de camoufler au mieux sa stupeur. Malfoy ? Désolé ? Elle secoua la tête et fronça les sourcils en l'observant. Mais peut-être que cela expliquait en effet pourquoi il n'avait pas répliqué pendant ces cinq derniers et pourquoi, aujourd'hui alors qu'il lui adressait la parole, il ne tentait pas de la caresser et de la soumettre à ce qu'il désirait. Cependant, il avait toujours envie d'elle, non ? Elle l'avait vu dans son regard tout à l'heure. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle n'y comprenait rien.

- C'est tout ?, marmonna-t-elle avec une pointe de déception.

Quand il reporta son attention sur elle, elle sut instantanément qu'il venait de se payer sa tête. C'était comme si il avait prévu une telle réaction de sa part. Un sourire venait de s'étendre sur ses lèvres, ses yeux luisaient de nouveau. Il se pencha à quelques centimètres d'elle en prenant appuis sur la table.

- Comment ça, c'est tout ? Puis-je savoir à quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais ?

- A.. A rien.

- Menteuse.

Après s'être laissé tomber à ses côtés, il caressa d'un doigt sa joue.

- Tu rougis.

Elle le repoussa vivement en s'empourprant de plus belle. Mais oui, à quoi s'était-elle attendu ? A une partie de jambe en bonne et dû forme alors qu'elle n'en avait, en l'apparence, pas l'envie ? C'était ridicule ! C'était encore plus ridicule de se sentir soulagée en remarquant que Malfoy venait de se rassoir et que cette fois-ci, il la dévorait une nouvelle fois du regard. Ses yeux la déshabillaient et elle prenait conscience que cette impression, qu'elle trouvait malsaine parce qu'elle le haïssait, lui était bien agréable. Elle sentait son cœur battre dans chacun de ses membres, elle se sentait invincible. Jamais un homme ne l'avait regardée aussi intensément et ne lui avait donné la sensation d'être aussi terriblement désirable. Elle connaissait les regards tendres de Harry, les regards fiévreux de Ron, et les regards curieux des autres, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé connaître ces regards-là, ceux qui vous font vous sentir si femme.

La main de Malfoy se posa sur son genou tandis qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement. Sa bouche vînt caresser sa tempe, descendit délicatement, et se posa sur son cou qu'il embrassa. La sensation qui la prenait était exquise, elle poussa un petit soupir.

- Est-ce que c'est ça que tu voulais ?

Elle ne répondit pas et il ne lui laissa pas le temps de le faire. Sa langue s'empara de son lobe, il jouait avec, le suçotait, le mordillait tout en précision. Hermione pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté avec un gémissement à peine audible. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés, et en proie aux baisers du Serpentard, elle lui donnait tout le loisir de reluquer son cou et sa nuque. La chair de poule ne tarda à parsemer sa peau alors qu'il s'attaquait désormais aux coins de ses lèvres. Sa proximité, sa chaleur, et ses caresses qu'il laissait volontairement inachevées la rendaient folle. Ayant pourtant conscience de qui se tenait là, il lui était tout simplement impossible de s'échapper de lui. Elle ne voulait absolument pas s'éloigner. La seule pensée cohérente qui la prenait était; _Par Merlin, quelqu'un pourrait nous voir !_

La main sur son genou commença à se mouvoir. Passée sous sa jupe, elle s'avançait lentement vers son intimité en s'attardant sur sa cuisse. Son toucher se faisait de plus en plus minutieux et aventureux. Elle gémissait chaque fois qu'il amorçait un effleurement. Ses doigts lui brûlaient la peau, ils se montraient pressés, la pièce tournait tout autour d'elle, l'air commençait également à lui manquer. Avant qu'il monte plus haut, elle agrippa son poignet et l'arrêta.

- Arrête ça ! Je.. Non, stop !

Elle le lâcha et couvrit son visage de ses mains pour cacher ses rougeurs.

- Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu le souhaites vraiment.., lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle frissonna au contact de son souffle tiède. Sa voix l'enivrait au point où elle n'avait plus envie de déferler sa haine sur le jeune homme. Elle sentit qu'il prenait ses mains entre les siennes et il en posa une sur son entrejambe. Cette fois-ci, l'horreur ne la prenait pas, elle se surprit à refermer d'elle-même ses doigts sur sa virilité. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, il était si près que son cœur manqua un battement. Dans ses veines, un certain plaisir coulait. C'était presque palpable, et il le sentait bien puisqu'il ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser son éternel sourire arrogant. Elle s'apprêta à lui envoyer une soudaine réplique cinglante face à cette réaction qu'elle détestait mais elle eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que cette dernière se retrouva prisonnière de ses lèvres.

Il l'embrassait et elle se sentit quitter la terre ferme. A mesure que le baiser s'approfondissait, que sa langue se joignait à sa langue, que ses dents mordillaient avec passion ses lèvres, elle accentua instinctivement la pression sur son membre. La main de Malfoy était de nouveau sur sa cuisse, elle s'approchait périlleusement. Quand un doigt vint flirter délicatement sur son sous-vêtement, soulignant les traits de son sexe, elle gémit contre ses lèvres.

- Et dire que je t'ai cru..., dit-il en glissant son index sous sa culotte. Tu sais, quand tu as dit à ton idiot de petit copain que tu ne voulais rien faire à la bibliothèque.

- Malfoy...

Il s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Les cheveux légèrement emmêlées et les joues d'une couleur proche d'une pomme bien mûre, Hermione semblait se débattre. Elle lui assena un coup de dent.

- Malfoy ! Quelqu'un vient, merde. J'entends des pas.

Croyant peut-être à une diversion de sa part, il ne détacha pas son regard avant quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité pour la jeune femme. A mesure qu'elles s'écoulaient, le bruit s'approchait. Il y avait bel et bien des pas, quelqu'un venait dans leur direction. Il les entendait aussi bien qu'elle.

- Ne t'en fais pas, répondit-il enfin. Je te traquerai, encore et encore. Et si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui, je sais que tu craqueras un jour ou l'autre.

Il se leva aussitôt en triturant sa lèvre ensanglantée et s'éclipsa dans l'allée la plus proche. La brunette l'observa prendre la fuite sans un mot. En le voyant disparaître, elle se demanda si tout ce qui venait de se passer était un tour de son imagination ou bien la réalité. Son estomac vibrait toujours d'une sensation de désir inassouvi, et la transpiration perlait sur sa peau. Ses mains tremblaient encore ! Était-ce un rêve ? Ou s'était-elle montrée assez stupide pour soudain s'être laissée faire par son ennemi juré ? De plus, il s'était moqué d'elle. Il avait utilisé une apparence honnête et des excuses pour arriver à ses fins et cela l'irritait profondément. Elle n'aurait pas dû ! Cette perte de contrôle était déstabilisante, inacceptable.

Elle se frappa le front. Comment avait-il réussi à l'attirer vers lui ? Comment avait-il réussi son coup ? Un sort ? Impossible. C'était impossible. Elle l'avait embrassé, lui ! Malfoy. Pas celui dont elle était amoureuse, pas Ron, non, mais celui qu'elle détestait de toute son âme et qui lui avait toujours mené la vie dure. D'un revers de manche rapide, elle essuya sa bouche.

- Hermione ?

Elle releva aussitôt la tête pour poser son regard sur Ron. Comme si elle avait besoin de le voir, là, maintenant, après ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

- Ginny te cherche partout.

- Et pourquoi elle n'est pas là ? Depuis quand elle a besoin de toi pour me porter un message ?

Ron ne méritait peut-être pas qu'elle lui parle sur ce ton là -ou peut-être que si- mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle se sentait dérangée, Hermione ne cessait de se demander si il avait vu quoi que ce soit. Et si c'était le cas, si il l'avait vue aux côtés de Malfoy, combien de temps le garderait-il pour lui avant de le lui exploser à la figure ? Une part d'elle-même souhaitait qu'il l'ait pris en flagrant délit. Pour toutes ces fois où il était parti sans se retourner après l'amour, elle le souhaitait de toutes ses forces.

- J'ai pensé que l'on pourrait parler tous les deux avant que tu la rejoignes.. Je me demandais, est-ce que ça te dirait de..

- Non, coupa-t-elle en se levant brusquement. Non, je n'ai pas envie de parler avec toi. Pas maintenant, ce n'est pas le moment.

Il la dévisagea l'œil brillant avant de pencher la tête sur le côté.

- Tout va bien ? Tu es toute rouge.

- Puisque tu me le demandes: non je ne me sens pas très bien, je crois que j'ai de la fièvre.

Elle rassembla toutes ses affaires sous le bras, baissa la tête, et prit la direction de la sortie en le laissant derrière elle. Dans sa poitrine, les pulsations de son cœur résonnaient avec violence. _Continue comme ça, Hermione,_ s'encouragea-t-elle en quittant la bibliothèque_, il finira peut-être pas s'inquiéter de quelque chose_. Elle poussa un soupir. Au milieu de couloir, elle croisa le regard de Malfoy qui semblait l'attendre là. Elle se mordit la langue, resserra ses livres contre elle et traça sa route. Quelques mètres plus loin, quand elle prit conscience qu'elle n'arrivait plus à s'entendre penser, elle éclata en sanglots.

* * *

Le bruit de ses pas faisaient écho dans les couloirs sombres du château. La nuit était déjà tombée. Hermione s'autorisa une légèrement pause dans sa ronde pour se diriger aux toilettes. Il faisait frais mais la jeune femme était en nage. Depuis le début de la soirée, elle avait la nette sensation d'être suivie. Même là, face au lavabo, elle avait l'impression qu'on l'observait depuis un coin de la pièce. Elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau et s'essuya aussitôt à l'aide d'un mouchoir. Elle n'était pas tranquille, l'angoisse lui serrait la gorge et le ventre. Un bruit retentit dans une cabine de toilettes et elle se retourna, baguette tendue.

- Qui est là ?

Un rire lui répondit et elle se recula contre l'évier. De son arme, elle pointait chaque recoins aux alentours.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est toi, Malfoy. Fais-moi plaisir, va te faire foutre.

- Comme tu veux, lui répondit-il.

La porte de l'entrée claqua, et elle soupira de soulagement. Alors c'était bien lui. Et il était parti aussi simplement que cela. Ce n'était finalement pas si compliqué. Ses jambes flanchaient sous son poids. Sa voix avait résonné tout autour d'elle, comme si il était entré dans son esprit et avait pris possession de son corps et de ses sens. C'était toujours ce ton doux, presque avenant, qui ne l'aidait en rien pour le repousser. Elle inspecta la pièce d'un dernier coup d'œil et rangea sa baguette.

Elle se maudissait. Elle se haïssait sûrement bien plus qu'elle ne haïssait ce Serpentard, finalement. Toutes ces émotions contraires et complexes qui s'agitaient en elle en était la cause. Du désir et de la haine, de l'attirance et de la répulsion. Son aversion pour lui se mélangeait à l'envie et créait une sensation étrange et distincte qui lui remuait sans arrêt l'estomac. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour penser à lui, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui parle pour qu'elle entende encore sa voix dans ses pensées. Et son toucher la hantait. Elle se rappelait désespérément la scène de la bibliothèque, chaque heure, chaque minute, de chaque journée. Cette ritournelle était devenue étouffante puisque plus rien ne s'était produit par la suite. Malfoy la laissait sans aucun scrupule dans le manque le plus complet. Il continuait ses regards, il la suivait, mais il ne s'approchait plus.

Hermione devenait de plus en plus irritée. Son propre comportement, et le sien, ainsi que celui de ses amis qui commençaient à avoir des doutes, la contrariait amèrement. Ce soir, la colère bouillonnait de nouveau dans ses veines. Elle le détestait, tellement, et pourtant elle avait envie de lui. Elle claqua la porte, elle aussi, de toutes ses forces. _Va au diable, satané Serpentard !_ pensa-t-elle avec violence.

Il ne l'attendait pas dans le couloir, pas cette fois. Elle était de nouveau seule, elle ne sentait plus les picotements sur sa nuque lui indiquant qu'on l'épiait. Malfoy était bel et bien parti. Hermione aurait pu s'en réconforter mais elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une intense déception. Le corridor était noir et vide. Rien. Juste elle, en plein milieu. Il ne surgirait pas de la prochaine intersection pour la plaquer au mur et l'embrasser jusqu'à perdre haleine... Elle secoua la tête en se disant qu'elle devenait totalement givrée.

Elle se remit en marche et avant de monter à la tour des Gryffondors, elle finit sa ronde par le cinquième étage. Pour la troisième fois de la soirée, elle punit un élève qui se trouvait hors des dortoirs, dix points de moins pour Poufsouffle. Le pauvre. Elle plaignait ce troisième année qui s'était mis à trembler quand elle brisa le silence pour le prendre sur le fait. Sa voix, portée par son énervement, lui avait filé les sueurs froides. Il était parti en courant et elle se félicita d'un rire qui lui fit beaucoup de bien. Plus apaisée, comme si toute sa rage s'était évaporée sur le garçon, elle continua sa route et tourna à droite au prochain carrefour de couloirs.

Hermione n'avança pas plus. Son cœur s'était comme figé au même moment. Plus loin, à quelques mètres seulement, il était là. Il n'était pas parti bien loin, finalement, mais il n'était pas seul. Malfoy se donnait en spectacle face à elle. C'était programmé, elle le savait, puisqu'il se tenait sur le chemin habituel de sa ronde. Il connaissait sur le bout des doigts son emploi du temps depuis les derniers jours, elle l'apercevait partout où elle passait. Ce qu'il faisait, maintenant, ce n'était pas un hasard. Et par Merlin, sa colère revenait par vagues déferlantes, impétueuses, et elle crut défaillir. Jamais elle n'avait pensé réagir aussi faiblement à ce qu'elle voyait. Pourquoi avait-elle autant envie de vomir ? Pourquoi avait-elle autant envie de pleurer ? Pourquoi avait-elle autant envie de lui à cet instant présent ?

Il se pressait contre une fille qui ne devait avoir que quinze ou seize ans. Ses cheveux blonds, coupés au carré, étaient bien plus foncés que ceux du Serpentard qui la couvrait de baisers passionnés. Elle semblait avoir perdu le fil, Hermione distinguait bien son air ahuri et ses mains inexpérimentées qui tentaient malgré tout de s'accrocher au torse du jeune homme. De là où elle était, elle ne voyait sûrement rien d'autre que ses yeux gris, elle s'était même sûrement noyée dedans. Hermione fut surprise par un élan de rage à cette pensée. Elle voulait cette place, elle trouvait que cette place lui revenait. Elle ferma ses mains en poings et s'avança d'un pas silencieux. Son regard croisa celui de Malfoy qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire contre le cou de sa partenaire. _Le spectacle te plaît, ma jolie ? Tu aimes ça ?_, lui lançait ses lèvres ourlées.

Il ne brisa pas le contact visuel, et ses doigts continuaient de caresser celle qui se tenait dans ses bras. Les yeux d'Hermione lançaient des éclairs et des appels désespérés et des lueurs de désirs.. mais sa gorge restait sèche et bien qu'elle ait l'envie d'intervenir, elle ne trouvait rien à dire. Elle vit les mains du jeune saisir les épaules de la jeune fille; elles caressaient ses bras, se frayaient un chemin sur sa poitrine et descendirent encore plus bas. D'un geste il remonta sa jupe, dévoilant deux cuisses fines et blanches. Hermione déglutit, les prunelles rivées sur ses doigts qu'elle devinait s'approcher encore et encore plus de la fleur de l'adolescente.

- Ca suffit !, hurla-t-elle enfin.

La jeune fille sursauta tandis que Malfoy s'éloigna aussitôt d'elle. Un sourire ravi s'esquissait maintenant sur sa bouche qu'Hermione trouvait trop attirante pour ne pas être empoisonnée.

- Toi, dit-elle en pointant son doigt sur la blonde. Trente points en moins pour ta maison, retourne tout de suite dans ton dortoir si tu ne veux pas en perdre plus.. Et quant à toi, Malfoy, suis-moi.

Elle agrippa son poignet et l'emporta avec elle. Hermione se trouvait dans une telle fureur qu'elle ne remarquait pas qu'il se laissait faire et surtout qu'il l'observait avec une curiosité monstrueuse. Son cœur palpitait follement, et elle attendit qu'il reprenne un rythme normal avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner vers Malfoy.

- Est-ce que tu vas m'enlever des points ?, demanda-t-il en caressant ses joues rougissantes.

- Tu sais très bien que les Préfets-en-chef ne peuvent pas s'enlever des points entre eux ! Mais crois-moi, ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque !

- Tu peux toujours me punir, si ça te démange...

Il s'avança pour la prendre par la taille et l'attirer contre lui. Son bassin contre le sien, Hermione sentit les familiers papillons se répandre dans son bas-ventre. Mais non, ce soir, elle n'était pas décidé à se laisser aller, surtout après avoir vu _ça_. Elle plaqua ses mains sur son torse et le repoussa fermement.

- C'était quoi ce truc, avec cette fille ? lança-t-elle sans le vouloir.

- En parlant d'elle.. Tu n'as toujours pas remarqué que tu as enlevé trente points à ta propre maison ? Ne me regarde pas d'un air aussi furieux, oui, elle était à Gryffondor. Si tu n'as rien vu, tu es la seule responsable, je n'y suis pour rien.

- Tu en as fait exprès ! Tu as tout calculé.. Tu es vraiment infect.

- As-tu une preuve de ce que tu avances ?

Elle se mordit les lèvres avec rage et haussa les épaules. Après l'avoir fusillé du regard, elle se détourna et s'éloigna. Tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers jusque dans sa tour, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, pour enfin regagner son lit et se reposer, Malfoy la rattrapa l'air de rien. Les mains dans les poches, il calqua son rythme de marche sur le sien et l'observa d'un regard en coin.

- Jalouse ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Tais-toi.

- Si tu veux mon avis.. Je crois que tu l'es. Je crois que j'ai réussi mon coup, que tu as tellement envie de moi désormais que tu veux que je t'appartienne. Je crois que tu ne pourras plus jamais supporter qu'une fille m'approche et me touche, si cette fille ce n'est pas toi. Tant que tu ne m'auras pas goûté, tu frémiras d'horreur de savoir que mes mains se posent sur d'autres corps que le tien.

Elle resserra ses bras sur elle-même mais ne répondit pas. La véracité de ses propos la clouait au silence. Il lisait parfaitement dans ses pensées. La honte se glissait en elle, se mêlait à ce désir qu'elle ressentait et cette haine à son attention qui ne la quittait plus.

Auparavant, elle le haïssait pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, pour toutes ses insultes, ses coups bas, et le côté qu'il avait rejoint pendant la guerre. Maintenant, elle le haïssait car il faisait naître en elle un tourbillon d'émotions qu'elle trouvait tout de même agréables bien que violentes. Il éveillait sa sensualité, son esprit. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant envie de sexe depuis que Malfoy l'avait menacée dans cette salle de classe. Même Ron n'avait pas réussit cet exploit. Hermione désirait Ron parce qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle considérait normal de s'adonner à un tel plaisir quand l'on ressentait autant de sentiments bienveillants envers une personne. Mais Malfoy.. Malfoy c'était tellement plus physique et plus puissant. C'était une alchimie de deux corps, d'aversion et d'attirance. C'était une électricité troublante quand il la touchait, c'était brut, galvanisant, primaire. C'était incompréhensible et foutrement addictif.

Hermione le voulait pour elle seule. Elle ne voulait pas qu'une autre fille ressente tout ce qu'elle ressentait avec lui. C'était égoïste mais c'était la vérité.

- Et si je te disais que oui, tu as raison ?

- Alors je te répondrais que tu n'avais qu'à pas m'envoyer me faire _foutre_. Je t'ai simplement pris aux mots, _Hermione_.

Pourquoi l'espace d'un instant elle avait cru qu'il la rassurerait ? Parce qu'il avait changé de ton quand il s'adressait à elle ? Quelle idée ! C'était stupide de se sentir mal alors que mis à part cet élan de colère et de plaisir qu'il réveillait en elle, il ne provoquait jamais rien de bon. Elle détourna le regard et accéléra le pas. Sa légère foulée n'empêcha pas Malfoy de la suivre une nouvelle fois. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit son bras se poser sur ses épaules.

- Tu me fais de la peine quand tu m'ignores, tu sais ?, ironisa-t-il.

- Ca m'est égal.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Lentement il retira son bras, et sans savoir pourquoi, Hermione resta plantée là plutôt que de s'éclipser rapidement dans sa salle commune. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses pieds, l'esprit en ébullition. Elle avait presque envie de l'inviter à rentrer, ou de le retenir, ou même de lui sauter dessus là, à découvert. Mais chacune de ces idées étaient ridicules. Elle s'apprêta à dire le mot de passe quand il brisa le silence.

- Au fait. Je me demandais.. Est-ce que tu as mis les pieds dans ton dortoir depuis le dîner ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Tu verras bien.

Il eut un rictus malicieux avant de prendre son visage en coupe et de l'embrasser. Elle ne put fermer les yeux, surprise. Il la regardait, même dans ce moment intime. Ses lèvres jouaient contre les siennes, elles les cherchaient, les suçotaient. Un gémissement ne tarda pas à retentir dans sa gorge quand sa langue se mêla au baiser. Son regard habituellement froid et dur lui semblait extrêmement profond et brillant. Elle se sentait attirée par une abîme sans fin, si hypnotisée qu'elle ne pouvait plus cligner des cils.

- Si tu veux être la seule.., murmura-t-il contre sa bouche, ne sois pas timide: demande-le moi.

Elle put prononcer le mot de passe uniquement quand il disparut de sa vue. Dans un état second, partagée entre deux opposés, elle entra dans la salle commune et traça son chemin jusque dans son dortoir. Elle passa devant Harry et Ron sans même les voir et sur le moment même, c'était le cadet de soucis. Il y avait apparemment quelque chose dans sa chambre, et elle se demandait quoi.

Elle poussa la porte de son dortoir et poussa un juron. Ginny, sur son lit, se leva aussitôt en l'entendant et accoura vers elle en lui prenant les mains. La rouquine semblait joyeuse. Un grand sourire barrait son visage et elle s'affolait autour de son amie comme un petit oiseau qui annonçait le printemps. Mais Hermione n'avait qu'une envie: tomber dans les pommes. La chambre croulait sous une monticule de pétales de roses de toutes les couleurs. Elle voyait des morceaux de rose, de blanc, d'or, des tâches multicolores qui accentuaient sa confusion. Ce n'était tout de même pas Malfoy qui... ?

Sur son lit régnait trois énormes bouquets de roses et une enveloppe.

- Tu crois que c'est de Ron ?, dit Ginny à ses côtés. Chapeau, il s'améliore !

- Je.. Je ne pense pas que ce soit.. lui, balbutia Hermione sous le choc.

- On va le savoir, il y a une carte !

Ginny lui tendit l'enveloppe que la brunette attrapa machinalement en observant encore les fleurs. Quand elle reporta son attention sur la lettre, elle remarqua qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir. Elle avait beau tenter de la déchirer, rien ne se passait.

- Je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir !

- Moi non plus !, fit Ginny en soupirant. Euh.. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais.. tu sais que je suis curieuse. Désolée.. J'ai déjà essayé.

Hermione n'eut ni le courage ni le temps de se fâcher, derrière elle, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur Parvati qui rentrait. En appercevant les pétales, elle eut un grand sourire et s'approcha des deux amies réunies. Hermione croisa son regard pétillant puis elle la vit inspecter le papier dans ses mains. Elle crut qu'elle réagirait comme Ginny, qu'elle tenterait de l'ouvrir à sa place, mais finalement la jeune femme se mit à glousser.

- Hermione ! Tu as reçu une carte D-zyr ?

- Une quoi ?, s'exclamèrent Ginny et la brunette à l'unisson.

- Une carte D-zyr, gloussa-t-elle de plus belle. Lavande m'en a déjà parlé.. Tu as un admirateur secret ! Allez, ouvre, ouvre !

- Mais je ne sais pas comment faire..

- Regarde-le sceau ! Il faut que tu l'embrasses, c'est simple, non ?

Sceptique, Hermione s'éloigna des deux jeunes filles et leur tourna le dos pour déposer un baiser sur l'enveloppe. Elle se sentait idiote d'embrasser une lettre.. Mais quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, elle fut si étonnée qu'elle ne sut quoi faire. Elle fit de nouveau face à ses amies et sortit la carte en tremblant.

_Je gémis à ton oreille alors que tes mains agrippent mon sexe. Tes doigts me caressent, ils prennent leur rôle très au sérieux. Tes vas-et-vient continuent et s'affirment le long de mon membre, je te sens si passionnée, si désireuse. _

_Je t'embrasse maintenant. Tu me réclames et je te torture parce que tu le vaut bien. Mes dents mordillent tes lèvres et tes plaintes m'enivrent. Encore, Draco, encore, tu penses. Je t'entends presque clairement. Ton corps est si chaud, tes mains si moites. _

_Je te porte. Tes bras sont passés derrière ma nuque et je sens tes petites mains avides se faufiler dans mes cheveux. Tu n'imagines vraiment pas combien je te veux, combien tu m'électrises. Tes jambes se croisent dans mon dos, et à mon oreille, tu me murmures: Prends-moi. _

_Oh oui, Hermione. Je te prendrai. Je te possèderai, et tu en redemanderas.  
Chaque jour ce moment approche, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi._

Ses joues s'enflammèrent, elles devaient désormais s'apparenter à la couleur des roses qui figuraient sur son matelas. Ce Malfoy était vraiment ignoble ! Bien évidemment, les fleurs n'étaient qu'une mise en scène. Il s'amusait vraiment bien apparemment. Et son jeu marchait. Hermione ne savait plus si elle devait le retrouver pour le gifler ou pour rendre réelle la scène qu'il lui avait écrit.

- Alors ?, lança Ginny d'une voix impatiente. C'est de la part de Ron ?

- Non !

- C'est de qui ?, poursuivit Parvati dont la curiosité venait de s'accroître. Est-ce que c'est signé ? Par Merlin ! Dis-nous que ça l'est, dis nous qui c'est. Est-ce qu'il est beau ?

- C'est.. C'est personne !

Hermione mit la lettre dans sa poche à la va-vite, dépassée par ses propres réactions. Elle avait terriblement chaud, et l'attente de ses amies surexcitées rendait la situation insupportable. Est-ce que Malfoy avait prédit qu'elle ne serait pas seule ? Si oui, il était bien trop fourbe à son goût !

- Fonce !, ajouta Ginny en hochant positivement la tête. Tu sais combien je désapprouve totalement cette relation que vous entretenez, Ron et toi.

- Je n'ai pas couché avec lui depuis plus de trois semaines, Gin. C'est terminé tout ça.

- Raison de plus pour t'éclater avec ton admirateur !

Sur ce, la rouquine se laissa tomber sur le lit d'Hermione en prenant dans ses mains le bouquet de roses le plus proche et le huma. Face à l'air béat de Ginny, la brunette devinait que les fleurs sentaient divinement bon et cela la mettait deux fois plus en rogne.

- Tu vas les garder, ces roses, hein ?, demanda Parvati. Elles seraient superbes dans la pièce !

- On les garde !, répondit Ginny à sa place. Elles sont magnifiques.

_Tu ne serais pas aussi enthousiasme pour les garder si tu connaissais l'expéditeur..._, pensa Hermione qui acquiesça silencieusement, contrainte.

* * *

Le son de sa propre voix la tira de son sommeil. Son gémissement lui vrillait encore les tympans. Les oreilles aux aguets, elle écouta le silence de sa chambre. Hermione ne semblait pas avoir réveillé ses camarades et c'était tant mieux, elle se sentait déjà assez honteuse comme cela. Son corps était encore endormi et ses yeux ne voulaient pas s'ouvrir. Quand elle commença à remuer, elle rougit un peu plus. Elle était prête à s'emmitoufler un peu plus loin sous la couette comme pour oublier ce réveil plutôt embarrassant. Remarquer qu'elle venait de se réveiller d'un rêve érotique, elle était prête à l'encaisser. Remarquer qu'elle venait de se réveiller d'un rêve érotique, la main sur son entrejambe, c'était autre chose. Elle était heureuse que personne n'était amenée à la voir et que le jour n'était pas encore levé. Si Ginny l'avait entendue.. Par Merlin, elle ne voulait même pas y penser.

Elle remonta la couette contre sa poitrine et se tourna pour apercevoir l'heure sur son réveil. Un cri resta étouffé dans sa gorge quand une main brûlante se posa sur ses lèvres. Un visage s'engouffra dans son cou.

- Ne crie pas, c'est moi.

Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait en rire ou en pleurer. _C'est moi_. Malfoy annonçait cela comme si c'était parfaitement normal, comme si elle l'avait invitée d'elle-même dans son dortoir. Elle repoussa sa main le cœur battant. Maintenant qu'elle s'était un tant soit peu habituée à sa présence, elle se demanda si il l'avait vue, si il l'avait entendue. Elle sentait son souffle sur sa gorge, fiévreux et bouillant. Il avait passé une jambe entre les siennes et se fondait en elle. Devinait-il le sujet de son rêve ? Devinait-il qu'elle s'était imaginée avec lui ? Que cette image, eux, ensemble, l'un contre l'autre, l'avait hantée une fois de plus ? Qu'elle s'était infiltrée dans son esprit, et que comme lui dans son lit, elle s'était imposée sans son consentement ? Elle sentit la main de Malfoy sur son ventre et l'interpréta comme une réponse. Elle susurrait un oui contre sa peau. Oui, il savait.

Sa caresse était ardente, empressée. Elle se glissa sous son top sans tarder et Hermione cessa de respirer. Tendue, comme si elle tentait de s'enfoncer dans son matelas, elle cherchait ses mots. _Arrête ! _ou_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Va-t-en ! _elle n'arrivait pas à choisir. A vrai dire, même si elle lui en voulait de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait dans la soirée, la jeune blonde comme les bouquets de roses, elle n'avait aucune envie de le voir partir. Les idées embrumées par son songe faisaient peser la balance en la faveur de Malfoy.

Ses doigts frôlèrent son téton, et alors qu'elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir, il murmura à son oreille:

- Par Salazar, tu es tellement excitante _Hermione_. Dis-moi, de quoi rêvais-tu ? De moi ? Raconte, s'il te plaît...

Même sa voix avait une tonalité impatiente. Il avait prononcé son nom d'un ton souffrant. Bientôt, elle sentit son propre corps se mouvoir contre le sien. Son torse nu et brûlant lui chatouillait la peau, la provoquait. Hermione leva la main vers son visage, cherchant ses lèvres à tâtons. Son index soulignait ses traits, caressait ses joues et frôlait sa bouche. Sans réfléchir un instant de plus, elle franchit la distance entre eux et l'embrassa. Il faisait chaud tout autour et en elle. Tellement chaud que c'en était à la fois insoutenable et délectable. Et son cœur.. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle lécha ses lèvres avec une petite plainte de plaisir et se détacha de lui. Malfoy paraissait tout aussi perdu qu'elle, comme si il ne détenait plus le contrôle. Elle entendait sa respiration hachée, elle sentait ses mains qui en demandaient encore.

- Tu es bien trop sûr de toi. Et si j'avais rêvé de quelqu'un d'autre ?, chuchota-t-elle en se sentant un instant supérieure et victorieuse.

- Je l'aurais tué, grogna-t-il. Je ne veux pas t'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tu es à moi, maintenant. Rien qu'à moi. Et si quelqu'un osait se mettre entre toi et moi, je lui en ferais voir de toutes les couleurs, crois-moi.

- Et si c'était Ron ?

- J'étriperais ce rouquin. Je le ferais souffrir bien lentement pour qu'il apprenne la leçon. Je ne veux plus qu'il te touche, je ne veux plus que tu le désires, je ne veux plus te voir avec. Tu entends ?

Son acerbité non contenue, cette violence qui transparaissait sans filtre, la fit frémir. Avec discrétion elle tira la baguette de sous son oreiller et la plaça entre eux. Elle se recula, le repoussant de ses pieds.

- Je veux que tu partes, maintenant.

Il se redressa et n'amorça aucun autre geste. Il n'était pas disposé à s'en aller comme elle le lui demandait. La pénombre était moins opaque qu'à son réveil mais exceptée sa silhouette, elle ne distinguait pas ses mimiques ni la lueur de son regard. Cette absence de repère aggravait cette crainte qui s'était logée face à ses menaces. Hermione ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Allait-il répliquer et frapper ? Ou allait-il jouer la raison ? Cette fois.. Cette fois, elle n'hésiterait pas à se défendre si il le fallait.

Il tendit une main vers elle qu'elle rejeta aussitôt.

- Dégage, Malfoy. Tu me fais peur.

Il se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller à ses côtés. A contrecœur, Hermione se sentit plus en sécurité, cette position de faiblesse qu'il lui affichait la rassurait. Dans le noir de la pièce, elle sentait son regard sur elle, il lui piquait la peau. Le silence devenait de plus en plus long et avait un goût de regrets.

- Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il en lui caressant le bras. Tu me rends fou.

Elle repoussa son geste tendre.

- Tu me dégoûtes..

- C'est faux, tu le sais très bien.

- Tu me répugnes, continua-t-elle. Tu es un être totalement infâme, tu as mauvais fond.

- Mais quand je te touche, ton corps répond, _Hermione_. Il te trahit. Tes paroles ne comptent pas.

Il prit la baguette qu'elle tenait encore dans sa main et la posa sur la table de chevet. Hermione se maudissait de ne rien pouvoir faire. Son poing s'était desserré tout seul. Et maintenant qu'il lui embrassait les doigts, l'un après l'autre, la chair de poule se dessinait peu à peu sur la peau de ses bras. Ces frissons étaient redoutables. Ils donnaient raison à l'argument de Malfoy.

- Tu vois.., dit-il. Tu trembles.

- Parce que je ne sais plus à quoi m'attendre de ta part.

- Non, c'est parce que je te plais.

Son pouce épousa la forme de ses lèvres d'un effleurement tandis qu'il déposait un baiser sur son front. Son souffle parcourait l'arrête de son nez, attisait les rougeurs de ses joues. Il embrassa le coin de sa bouche et s'éloigna quand Hermione se tourna vers lui.

- Non, sourit-il. Je veux que tu me le demandes. Supplies-moi.

- Tu fais chier, Malfoy. Je te hais de tout mon être, tu le sais, ça ?

- Dis-le, tu n'as rien à perdre.

Il couvrait désormais son visage de baisers, suivait la courbe de sa mâchoire de ses lèvres. Son passage se ponctuait de compliments épicés qui aiguisait le désir d'Hermione. Son bassin s'avança pour se coller au sien, pour le sentir près de son intimité. Ses mains glissèrent dans son dos qu'elle caressait comme si elle dépendait de sa peau. Celles de Malfoy, elles, étaient partout. Elles passaient entre ses jambes, sur sa poitrine, dans ses cheveux, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête au milieu de toutes les sensations qui la prenaient. _Dis-le_, entendit-elle à travers ses râles.

- Embrasse-moi.

Il s'exécuta avec passion. Dans son mouvement, il bascula sur elle, se calant entre ses jambes. Passant ses mains derrière sa nuque, Hermione regrettait de ne pas voir la couleur de ses yeux, qu'il ne fasse pas jour. Elle désirait tellement le voir. Dans la pénombre, c'était encore trop irréel.

Elle se mordit la langue quand les lèvres de Malfoy fondirent sa gorge. L'une de ses mains remonta le haut de son pyjama. Poitrine nue, un soupçon de gêne s'immisça mais s'évanouit aussitôt que sa bouche entra en contact avec l'un de ses mamelons. Le bout de ses doigts accompagnait ses coups de langue de douces caresses, ils passaient autour de ses seins avec une légèreté déstabilisante. Les frissons devinrent plus prononcés. Son ventre frémissait. Elle le voulait. Elle voulait le sentir à l'intérieur. Comment tout ceci était arrivé ? Comment le désir s'était autant déployé ? Sa tête bascula en arrière, sa main s'était maintenant débarrassé de son short et flirtait délicatement avec son pubis, s'approchant toujours plus dangereusement.

- Ne.. t'arrête.. pas, haleta-t-elle.

Ses doigts continuèrent leur descente tandis que sa langue faisait le tour de son nombril. Quand il glissa enfin son index en elle, elle gémit plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Hermione sentit le sourire de Malfoy contre son ventre. Elle eut l'envie soudaine et euphorique de rire. Le plaisir troublait son esprit, elle se sentait voler et heureuse. C'était bon, trop bon. Elle sourit également en glissant sa main dans la chevelure du jeune homme.

- Alors, dit-il en lui embrassant la hanche. Est-ce que je suis toujours autant infâme ?

- Ferme-la, imbécile. Continue..

Pour toute réponse, il déposa un baiser chaud sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse et accéléra le va-et-vient soutenu par son doigt. Sa bouche s'aventurait toujours plus près et la respiration d'Hermione devenait de plus en plus rauque. Elle poussa une plainte étranglée quand il embrassa enfin son intimité. Une plainte qui se répercuta bien au delà des rideaux autour de son lit.

- Mione..?, fit la voix endormie de Ginny dans l'obscurité. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Malfoy s'était raidit entre ses jambes, silencieux et immobile. Elle attrapa son bras, le tirant vers elle. Si l'idée de tirer le rideau s'emparait de Ginny, Hermione préférait qu'elle découvre le jeune homme _innocemment _allongé à ses côtés, plutôt que dans cette situation embarrassante. Même si les conclusions seraient les mêmes.. dans le deuxième cas de figure, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir regarder son amie dans les yeux à l'avenir.

- Ça va, Gin, un cauchemar. Tu peux te rendormir.

- Si tu veux mon avis..., répondit-elle en chuchotant. Ça ressemblait davantage à un rêve érotique qu'à un cauchemar. Tu poussais de drôles de petits cris.. Ça m'a réveillée.

Malfoy esquissa un sourire avant de s'esclaffer silencieusement. Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche en le foudroyant du regard.

- Ferme-la, pauvre idiot !, murmura-t-elle.

- A qui tu parles ?, demanda Parvati d'une voix ensommeillée.

- A personne ! Rendors-toi, toi aussi !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici.. ? ajouta Lavande.

- Hermione a fait un rêve érotique.., répondit la rouquine en éclatant de rire.

La jeune femme enfouit son visage dans son oreiller en soupirant. Dans son dos la main de Malfoy la caressait de nouveau jusqu'à gagner ses fesses. Il mordit son épaule avant de lui murmurer que la situation devenait.. _intéressante_. Ses doigts insistaient, brûlants.

- Pas maintenant !, le repoussa-t-elle.

Ginny repartit dans un nouvel élan d'hilarité.

- C'est moi ou j'ai l'impression que ton admirateur de tout à l'heure t'a mis dans tous tes états ?

- Par Merlin.., souffla Lavande. Si avoir un admirateur secret renforce notre chance de faire des rêves érotiques.. J'en veux bien un, moi aussi.

_Allez tous vous faire voir.._, pensa-t-elle avec désespoir alors que le jeune homme dans son lit l'embrassa dans le cou. _Surtout toi, Malfoy_.

* * *

- Tu en as mis du temps !

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais si pressée de me voir..

Il s'avançait vers elle avec un sourire arrogant. Ses cheveux blonds tombant sur son front accentuait son charme de façon indéniable. Hermione grimaça et jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Même si l'impasse où ils se trouvaient était plutôt sûre et déserte, le couvre-feu n'était pas dépassé et elle angoissait d'être vue en sa compagnie, surtout qu'Harry et Ron devenaient plus soupçonneux de son attitude.

- Il faut qu'on parle !, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix agressive. Ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux jours..

- C'était sympa, non ? Je suis prêt à recommencer quand tu veux.

La main d'Hermione partie toute seule, sans prévenir, et vînt se loger sur sa joue en laissant une marque outrageuse. Il lui attrapa instinctivement le bras. Son regard était redevenu intransigeant et la dévisageait méchamment. Les sueurs froides s'étaient emparées d'elle. Elle n'aurait pas dû laisser son impulsion la dominer.

- Il faudrait vraiment que tu cesses de me frapper sinon je vais être bien moins gentil avec toi.

- Tu m'agaces, Malfoy !

Elle se dégagea de son emprise et massa son bras endolori. Évitant son regard, elle baissa la tête. Ses yeux dégageait cette violence qu'elle détestait et qui la mettait mal à l'aise. La sensation d'être minuscule la déroutait. Elle se rappelait encore son accès de haine quand elle avait sous-entendu son intérêt pour d'autres hommes. Ses mains chancelaient, sa tête souffrait sous le poids de ses réflexions qui s'enchaînaient à grande vitesse. Si elle était sincère avec lui, elle lui dirait que oui, elle aussi était prête à retenter le coup.. mais sa fierté lui clouait le bec. Et la peur, aussi. Cet homme lui paraissait émotionnellement instable. Si elle devait lui dire une seule chose, c'était celle-ci:

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaines fois. Tu n'as aucun droit de te glisser dans mon dortoir comme ça. Encore moins pour venir t'installer dans mon lit en pleine nuit. A cause de toi, j'ai failli avoir des ennuis. Tu as vraiment de la chance que personne ne t'ait vu.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Et maintenant, saches qu'on n'ira pas plus loin, toi et moi. Non, je ne te supplierais pas.. Non, je ne coucherai pas avec toi. D'ailleurs, je ne veux plus que tu me touches !

- D'accord.

- D'accord ?, s'écria-t-elle. C'est tout ce que tu arrives à répondre ?

- Je t'ai dit que toucher une fille sans son consentement, ce n'est pas mon truc alors oui, d'accord. J'ai compris, je ne te toucherai plus.. Mais j'ai aussi compris que je te plaisais énormément.

- Va te faire voir.

Il sourit en passant nonchalamment la main dans ses cheveux. Hermione déglutit en voyant autant d'indifférence de sa part. Elle avait dit ce qu'elle souhaitait lui dire mais étrangement elle avait pensé qu'un tel discours lui aurait donné envie de lui prouver le contraire. Elle avait pensé qu'il mettrait tout en œuvre pour lui donner envie, sur le champ. Elle s'était visiblement trompée. Malfoy acquiesçait et était maintenant sur le point de partir. Avait-elle réellement envie qu'il s'en aille ? Qu'il ne remette plus les pieds dans son lit ? Par Merlin ! Il y a encore quelques semaines, jamais ces questions ne lui auraient traversé l'esprit. Réfléchir à propos de ce Serpentard lui donnait des migraines, ce manège était devenu pénible.

- La dernière fois que tu m'as dit quelque chose dans ce genre, _Hermione_, tu l'as regretté. Si tu ne veux pas de moi alors oui.. je vais voir si une autre femme peut te remplacer.

Il se retourna à peine qu'elle le retînt d'une main ferme. Ses yeux noisettes pétillaient d'un mélange de larmes et de colère. La jalousie qui avait soudainement gonflé dans sa poitrine fut si intense qu'elle se sentait rongée de l'intérieur. Le sentiment attaquait son sang, incrustait ses os, la sensation était oppressante, mauvaise. L'étau qui s'était refermé sur son cœur lui donnait envie de pleurer. Les palpitations avait comme formé un trou béant dans sa poitrine.

- Non.., dit-elle d'une voix étouffée. S'il te plaît, non.

- Quoi, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux au fond ?

Ses traits s'étaient figés. Il semblait si serein et détaché de tout ce qu'il se jouait, qu'elle avait une nouvelle fois envie de le gifler. _Non, je ne veux pas que tu en vois une autre ! Tu n'es qu'un idiot !_, hurlait son esprit. Elle ne saisissait pas d'où venait ce besoin ravageur, mais lui semblait comprendre tout ce qu'elle ressentait, comme si il avait tout prévu. Il attendait.

- Je veux que tu m'appartiennes.

- Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? Ça veut dire que tu devras renoncer aux autres, toi aussi.

Il passa un bras derrière son dos et l'attira à lui. Elle hocha la tête.

- C'était si dur de l'avouer ?

Elle mordilla sa lèvre en le regardant au fond des yeux. Si des prunelles pouvaient sourire, les siennes le feraient. Elle reconnaissait maintenant parfaitement cette lueur à la fois malicieuse et moqueuse. Son cœur était sur le point d'exploser de joie quand il l'embrassa mais une voix au fond d'elle lui intimait que plus tard dans la soirée, elle le regretterait. Après tout, elle venait ouvertement de renoncer à Ron. Et cela, elle ne savait pas si elle en était réellement capable finalement. Oui, Hermione s'était éloignée de lui mais si.. mais si l'homme qu'elle aimait changeait d'avis et lui proposait quelque chose de plus stable qu'une relation sur le plan sexuel ? Qu'est-ce qui se passerait ?

Ses mains s'agrippèrent à la chemise du Serpentard quand ce dernier se mit à approfondir le baiser. Hermione ferma les yeux, elle sentait les larmes la picoter. Par Merlin, elle prit conscience que si Ron lui avouait ses sentiments.. elle ne saurait réellement renoncer à l'étreinte que lui offrait Malfoy. Ses bras puissants l'enfermaient. Ses lèvres, son corps, tout en lui la désirait comme une femme, comme une déesse. Avec Ron, elle se sentait jeune et loin d'être adroite. La sensation d'être sur un piédestal était sublime. Elle sentit ses pieds décoller du sol et instinctivement elle enserra la taille du jeune homme avec ses jambes. Bientôt elle sentit le mur dans son dos et la bouche de Malfoy à la lisière de sa poitrine.

- Non.. S'il te plaît..

Elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa les siens. Il avait relevé la tête pour l'observer et la tendresse dans son regard la prit au dépourvu. _Ne me regarde pas comme ça..._, pensa-t-elle amèrement,_ tu n'as pas le droit. Je te hais, on se hait, c'est pas bien tout ça_. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et enfouit le visage dans son cou.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ?

- Je ne sais pas..., répondit-elle sincèrement.

Doucement, il la relâcha et Hermione regagna la terre ferme. Elle l'observait avec appréhension. Il semblait ne plus avoir envie de la toucher. Il s'était éloigné de quelques pas et fixait un point invisible sur le plafond. L'expression qu'il affichait était entre le désarroi et l'affliction. La jeune femme s'avança vers lui comme attirée par un aimant et attrapa sa cravate d'une main. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne, qu'il l'abandonne.

- Non, fit-elle d'une voix angoissée. Non, tu ne m'as pas fait mal.

- Je n'arrive plus à te suivre.

- Moi non plus.. Je crois qu'il y a comme un petit problème entre moi et moi.

Elle sourit faiblement et entortilla sa main autour de sa cravate qu'elle tenait toujours. Malfoy passa son bras autour de ses épaules et la rapprocha d'un mouvement pour coller un baiser dans ses cheveux.

- J'ai peut-être quelque chose pour te remonter le moral.

- Pas du sexe..

- Non, s'esclaffa-t-il. A vrai dire, c'est quelque chose qui m'a traversé l'esprit pas plus tard qu'hier.

Il sortit sa baguette et pointa l'embout sur elle. Hermione tressaillit et sursauta en arrière, l'interrogeant du regard sans comprendre. Voulait-il l'attaquer ? Trouvait-il cela amusant ? Il lui tendit la main et machinalement, elle s'en empara.

- As-tu confiance ?, demanda-t-il.

- Pas tellement... mais on dira oui.

De toute façon, Malfoy n'avait pas attendu son aval pour jeter son sort. Elle avait à peine commencé sa phrase qu'elle vit son mouvement de poignet vif et discret. Elle sentit la crainte prendre part de son estomac et la ruer de crampes puis elle ferma les yeux. Rien ne se passa. La douleur à laquelle elle s'était préparée n'arriva pas, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle ouvrit un œil puis deux. Il avait rangé sa baguette, et la main toujours autour de la sienne, il la scrutait sans dire un mot.

Hermione profita de ce moment d'inertie de sa part pour le regarder lui aussi. Chaque fois qu'elle l'observait, elle était énervée. Et chaque fois qu'il la touchait, ses yeux se voilaient. Là, elle avait tout le loisir de le voir. De le voir vraiment. De remarquer qu'il était plus grand et plus mince que Ron, qu'il se tenait bien droit, que ses cheveux étaient toujours savamment ébouriffés, que ses perles grises étincelaient. Pour la première fois, elle le qualifiait de séduisant sans culpabiliser. Il était très bel homme, même. Il releva la tête vers elle et elle sourit.

- Tu sais que tu es sexy en Serpentarde ?

Son franc sourire s'évanouit en un clin d'œil. La bouche entrouverte, elle inspecta ses vêtements. Le blason de la maison des serpents avait remplacé celui des gryffons sur sa veste, les rayures de sa jupe s'étaient obscurcit en un verre émeraude, et sa cravate.. Sa cravate non plus n'était plus rouge ! Son sort lui changeait peut-être les idées mais non, il ne lui remontait pas le moral. Elle ratissa ses vêtements, désespérée, en bégayant faiblement. Quand elle vit qu'elle ne rêvait pas, elle éleva le ton.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Ça se voit, non ? Je te trouve plus jolie ainsi. Le vert te va bien.

- Quel est le contre-sort ? Mon Dieu. Putain, Malfoy. Arrange-moi ça.

Elle tira sur sa jupe comme si elle pouvait en enlever les nouvelles couleurs. Il rit et avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en offusquer, il attrapa sa taille et s'empara de ses lèvres. Le cœur de la jeune femme loupa un battement. Il semblait si.. heureux ? Malfoy heureux avec elle, c'était une scène qui avait comme un goût de surréalisme. Elle l'observait. Il l'embrassait pour le simple plaisir de l'embrasser. Ce constat qui lui aurait donné envie de vomir des semaines plus tôt la réchauffait entièrement. Hermione se sentait consciente de tout ce qui l'entourait; les pulsations qu'elle ressentaient jusque dans le bout de ses doigts, la chaleur des mains du garçon sur son corps, le décor qui lui semblait de trop, et les pas qui s'approchaient au loin. Elle s'arracha brusquement à lui.

- Quelqu'un vient !, s'agita-t-elle. Oh non.. Il ne pas que l'on me voit comme ça.. En Serpentard, et puis quoi encore ? Et il ne faut pas non plus que l'on me voit avec toi !

Elle lui attrapa le bras et pénétra avec lui dans la pièce la plus proche. De sa baguette, elle verrouilla la porte et alluma une lumière au plafond. En inspectant les lieux, elle fit la grimace. Les murs ne leur laissaient que très peu de place, ce n'était pas une salle de classe.

- Très bon choix, murmura Malfoy en lui mordillant l'oreille.

Elle lui frappa le bras en lui tournant volontairement le dos. Elle jura dans sa barbe et soupira.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Un placard à balais.. Il manquait plus que ça !

- Moi, j'aime bien, c'est très intime.

- Ferme-là ! Les pas s'approchent.

Posant ses mains sur son ventre, le jeune homme l'attira contre lui. Dans le petit placard désuet et vide, elle ressentait son parfum comme jamais. Il régnait dans l'air, se faufilait dans ses narines, l'enivrait au plus point. La tête lui tournait quand s'ajouta la bouche de Malfoy sur sa nuque. Dans son dos, elle sentait à la perfection son corps. De son sexe raide qui formait une bosse contre le bas de sa colonne vertébrale à son torse qui la recueillait affectueusement. Ses bras autour d'elle l'empêchaient de bouger et sur le coup, elle s'abandonna à lui en renversant la tête sur son épaule.

- Tu es incorrigible.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir ou non que quelqu'un nous interrompe une nouvelle fois. Je te veux, Hermione. Tellement. Depuis que tu ne me résistes plus, c'est pire.

- Chut.

- J'ai envie de toi, tout le temps. Savoir que tu me tends désormais les bras.. Ça me rend complètement dingue. J'ai _besoin_ de te toucher.

- Malfoy, s'il te plaît.. J'entends des voix !

Les pas étaient beaucoup plus proches, désormais. Ils résonnaient non loin d'eux, pas très loin de l'entrée de leur cagibi. L'impasse paraissait héberger de nouveaux élèves. Les deux amants tendirent l'oreille. Deux, trois personnes tout au plus.

- Harry ! Attends-moi, où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Dans un endroit où on pourra parler sérieusement.

Deux personnes. Hermione distinguait très bien la voix de ses meilleurs amis. En entendant celle de Ron, elle s'était instinctivement blottie plus près de Malfoy. Ce dernier ne disait rien, ce qu'il l'étonnait fortement. En fait, il se taisait comme si il devinait l'agitation qui régnait en elle et qui manquait d'éclater. Ses mains enserraient sa taille sans trembler mais son souffle sur son cou était beaucoup plus court et nerveux. Elle regrettait le silence du Serpentard. La situation lui était insupportable. Coincée avec lui, à quelques mètres de son entourage intensifiait son malaise.

- Et bien vas y, lança Ron de l'autre côté de la porte. Il n'y a personne ici.

_Si il savait..._ pensa la jeune femme. Elle ferma les yeux en culpabilisant d'écouter une conversation qu'elle n'était pas censée surprendre. Les doigts de Malfoy avait soulevé son haut pour gagner sa peau. Ils dessinaient de légères arabesques pour la calmer mais la tension qu'elle ressentait ne s'amenuisait guère, elle formait un nœud dans sa gorge.

- J'ai appris des choses..., dit Harry sur la défensive, concernant Hermione et toi. Ginny m'a dit que vous couchiez ensemble. C'est vrai, ça, ou c'est encore rumeur lancée par les Serpentards ?

Il y eut un long silence où Hermione devinait le mal-être de Ron. L'angoisse s'intensifia en elle, gagna son ventre, elle attendait la réponse du rouquin. Elle tremblait, ses jambes menaçaient de s'écrouler sous son poids, et elle sentit le jeune homme qui l'enlaçait resserrer son étreinte.

- C'est vrai.., avoua le rouquin d'une petite voix. Enfin, ça l'était. Elle m'ignore depuis presque un mois, maintenant.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour elle ? Elle te plaît ?

- Bien sûr.

- Alors pourquoi vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?

_Non. Pas ça, _supplia-t-elle silencieusement. Elle se mordit violemment la langue pour s'empêcher de couper court à la discussion en déboulant hors du placard à balais. La tentation était trop forte, sa main se posa sur la poignée de la porte. Elle voulait l'ouvrir, elle ne voulait rien entendre de plus, elle désirait qu'ils partent. Malfoy la retînt en l'éloignant. Il passa une main dans ses boucles comme pour la rassurer et lui embrassa le cou.

- Non, murmura-t-il. Ne sors pas. Calme-toi.

- Parce que je ne suis pas sûr de moi, répondit Ron. Et puis tout ça ne te regarde pas !

- Non mais c'est pas vrai... Bien sûr que si, ça me regarde. Hermione est amoureuse de toi et c'est mon amie ! Qui la consolera quand elle aura le cœur brisé ? C'est moi. Je n'ai pas envie de la voir pleurer à cause de mon meilleur ami.

- Tu as mal compris, Harry, je ne compte pas lui briser le cœur.. Je n'ai pas dit que je doutais de mes sentiments mais que je doutais de moi. Comment pourrait-t-elle être heureuse à mes côtés ?

Il y eu une nouvelle phase de silence où Hermione se tortilla sur place. Harry semblait réfléchir, et elle voulait savoir ce que Harry dirait. Elle, qui avait pensé qu'il était peut-être au courant de quelque chose, était rassurée de voir qu'il n'approuvait pas ce qu'il se passait. Cette conversation qu'elle épiait contre son gré lui assurait combien elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

- Ron, il faut que tu saches que Hermione n'est pas à toi..., reprit-il. Tu t'es engagé dans un truc malsain avec elle et si tu tardes trop pour te livrer, elle risque de se tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais que je ne devrais pas te dire ça, mais il faut que tu le saches, beaucoup d'hommes la regardent. Hermione, c'est une femme maintenant, pas une gamine. Si tu ne te bouges pas: tu la perdras.

La jeune femme entendit un rire étouffé contre sa joue.

- Je confirme.., susurra Malfoy. Actuellement, elle se trouve dans mes bras, crétin.

- Tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères, mec ?, demanda Ron. Si elle est amoureuse de moi, elle peut bien m'attendre un peu, non ? ... Hey, où tu vas !

- Dans un endroit où tu ne t'y trouveras pas. Tu as besoin de réfléchir, et seul.

Elle entendit Harry s'éloigner d'un côté en laissant Ron derrière lui. Elle se mordit les lèvres sous l'attente insoutenable. Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement avant que le rouquin lâche un juron et s'éloigne aussi. Hermione, le cœur battant, s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte à la volée quand Malfoy la rattrapa et la plaqua contre le mur. Son mouvement brusque la déstabilisa.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens absolument à sortir ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton plutôt acerbe. On n'est pas bien, là, tous les deux ?

- Tu recommences.. Tu me fais peur.

Il relâcha la pression sur ses épaules et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Elle ne l'avait pas distingué dans l'obscurité la dernière fois, mais quand il réagissait violemment, ce n'était pas de la colère qu'elle lisait dans son regard. Les nuances de gris et noirs de ses prunelles dégageait une simple tristesse. Il l'observa longuement avant de poser son front sur le sien et de soupirer. Contre elle, elle sentait ses tremblements. Contre sa poitrine, elle discernait d'autres battements de cœur que les siens. Elle restait figée entre le mur froid et son corps brûlant. Privée de ses réactions, elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

- Je suis désolé. Quand je pense que tu peux me fuir, le contrôle m'échappe.

- Ce ne me rassure pas tellement..

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes auprès de ce Weasley.

Ses mains soulevèrent sa chemise et se glissèrent sur son ventre. Hermione ressentait la fièvre de son geste, les allures de désespoir qui transparaissaient de son contact la troublaient. Malfoy pouvait pourtant se calmer, elle n'avait aucune intention de rattraper Ron. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi mais tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était rester dans les bras de ce Serpentard de malheur. Il lui avait injecté un truc, un poison, qui la rendait folle.

- Ne m'en veux pas, tu es comme moi, Hermione. Ne nies pas. Quand tu sens que tu me perds, tu te rues sur moi. Tu ne le remarques peut-être pas mais c'est pourtant vrai. Tu me regardes avec tes petits yeux de chiens battus, tu m'attrapes le bras avec tes mains, tu me retiens de toutes tes forces. Tu me le cries. Ca sort de là, et de là.

De son index, il désigna son front et sa poitrine.

- Je le ressens, c'est insupportable, ça me rend dingue. Je voulais juste coucher avec toi, moi. Je ne voulais pas cette.. cette chose que tu m'infliges chaque fois que tu m'implores de te toucher.

- Je ne t'implore pas..

- Pas explicitement, non, mais c'est pareil. Tu devrais prêter un peu plus attention à ce que dit ton corps.

Elle effleura sa joue en souriant. Au fond, elle haïssait ce sourire mais cette pensée ne triomphait pas à travers le vacarme qui s'était créé dans son esprit. Un sentiment d'allégresse, de désir brut, était là, il tourbillonnait, la happait, l'entraînait. Sa main continua sa course en ébouriffant ses cheveux blonds, et ses lèvres se joignirent à la fête en l'embrassant.

- Si tu es si doué pour me déchiffrer, alors devine qu'est-ce qu'il te dit, mon corps.

Ses doigts descendirent sur sa chemise, caressant son torse à travers l'étoffe. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur ses sensations, sur son toucher, présentement, elle avait envie d'aller droit au but. La jeune femme ne tenait plus. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre un instant de plus. Trop de tension accumulée, ce serait trop dur de prendre son temps. Et elle avait besoin de lui démontrer combien il avait tort, tout de suite. Elle ne souhaitait plus le fuir. Elle déboutonna sans grande difficulté son pantalon et fit glisser la fermeture éclair. La tête de Malfoy vint s'échouer sur son épaule. La proximité de son corps, de son âme, à sa merci la fit frémir. Elle fit tomber le bas de son uniforme et son caleçon à la hâte, et prit d'une main son membre déjà tendu.

Les doigts du jeune homme se faisaient tout aussi aventureux tandis qu'elle effectuait des vas-et-vient des plus lents. Ils courraient sur sa peau sans s'arrêter, traçaient des courbes sur sa poitrine et entre ses cuisses. Bientôt, elle sentit son sous-vêtement descendre le long de ses jambes sans l'avoir prédit au préalable, et un sourire se dessina contre sa clavicule. Malfoy combla très vite le manque de sa main, exerçant des effleurement de plus en plus prononcés, et ses gémissement ne tardèrent à emplir l'air. Elle le voulait, vraiment. Tellement. C'en devenait douloureux.

Elle quitta son sexe pour prendre son visage en coupe. Lui ordonnant silencieusement de la regarder, elle déposa un chaste baiser sur son nez, et murmura de sa voix la plus sensuelle:

- Je t'en supplie, prends-moi.

Hermione pensait entièrement ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais elle les avait surtout dit à voix haute comme elle lui ferait un clin d'œil. Ses yeux luisaient d'amusement. Elle lui avait volé ces paroles, jamais elle ne les aurait dit à quelqu'un d'autre avec autant de sincérité. La jeune femme le savait, il mourrait d'envie d'entendre cela. Et parce que c'était lui, elle s'était exécutée. Parce que c'était tellement excitant et foudroyant finalement de laisser échapper ces quelques mots. C'était nouveau aussi, et elle était prête à recommencer.

- Prends-moi, répéta-t-elle. Maintenant.

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, ses pieds quittèrent le sol et vinrent se nouer derrière son dos. Ses yeux gris, rivés dans les siens n'avaient jamais autant révélé de désir. Ils respiraient la luxure et le besoin. Elle sentit Malfoy s'engouffrer en elle, d'une seule fois, et son souffle resta coincée dans sa gorge. Il lui était impossible de ne pas le regarder, de ne pas lui parler avec les yeux, de ne pas assister au spectacle de ses traits se transformant avec la jouissance. Son image la saisissait autant que ses mains sur ses hanches. A mesure qu'il venait et allait en elle, les doigts d'Hermione s'enfonçait dans ses épaules, laissant la marque de leurs ongles à travers sa chemise. Les coups de reins s'enchaînaient, maîtrisés, jusqu'à l'orgasme. Le plaisir affluait dans son sang, lui brouillait la vue, faisait battre son cœur plus vite et toujours plus vite.

Une longue plainte s'échappa de ses lèvres. Son prunelles orageuses, ses gémissements, son contact, lui en elle, tout la fascinait et lui donnait le tournis. Elle n'était plus vraiment là, plus tellement consciente. Elle savourait ces secondes, ces minutes qui lui semblaient si précieuses. En partageant son regard, tout ce qu'elle se disait c'était que désormais, tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était de ne pas réitéré l'erreur d'avec Ron. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle tombe amoureuse.

* * *

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, un étrange sentiment de félicité et des courbatures plutôt farfelues s'étaient emparées d'elle. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle s'assit à côté de Ginny et prit une assiette bien pleine. Elle trempa son croissant dans son chocolat au lait et le croqua à pleine dent. Manger n'était pas aussi bon que faire l'amour mais ce fut un plaisir de rassasier l'appétit féroce qui l'accompagnait ce matin là. Elle sortit un livre de son sac, et commença à lire le chapitre de Défense contre les forces du mal qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lire la veille entre deux étreintes endiablées de Malfoy. En y repensant, elle frissonnait encore.

- Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, dit Harry. Ça fait plaisir à voir.

- Je dirais même que tu as l'air amoureuse, Hermione !, renchérit Ginny en lui décrochant un coup de coude dans les côtes. C'est encore un coup de ton admirateur secret ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête en reprenant sa lecture.

- Admirateur secret ?, reprit Harry, surpris.

- Elle ne te l'a pas dit ? Hermione en a un. L'autre jour, elle a reçu des fleurs, beaucoup de fleurs.. C'était vraiment romantique.

_Quand tu oublies le contenu de la carte..._, pensa la brunette en tournant une page. Elle n'arrivait décidément pas à se plonger dans le thème du chapitre. La conversation qu'entretenait son amie s'interposait bon gré malgré. Son oreille était beaucoup trop distraite. Et il fallait dire que la voix aiguë et enthousiaste de Ginny n'arrangeait rien, et sa volonté d'incruster Hermione dans la conversation en lui tapotant l'épaule non plus.

- Qui a reçu des fleurs ?

Hermione leva les yeux vers Ron qui s'assit aux côtés de Harry, et elle lui sourit. Elle se trouva presque cruelle sur le coup mais elle lui en voulait toujours.

- Moi, répondit-elle. De belles roses rouges.

- De la part de qui ?

- D'un homme plutôt charmant.

- Si vous voulez mon avis, ajouta Parvati en se penchant vers eux, un homme qui a autant bon goût pour des fleurs ne peut être que séduisant.

Le visage de Ron passa du rouge au blanc en un éclair. Livide, il tritura son pain au chocolat les yeux dans le vague. La grimace sur ses traits reflétaient le remord et l'agacement, et au vue de l'hésitation qu'il laissait transparaître en bougonnant, Hermione ne savait pas lequel de ces deux sentiments remportait la manche. Elle but d'une traite le reste de sa boisson et tenta une nouvelle fois de se concentrer sur son chapitre.

- Hermione..., fit finalement la voix timide du rouquin. Est-ce que.. je peux te parler seul à seul ?

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire qui requiert une telle intimité ? Si tu as quelque chose à me demander, pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas devant tout le monde ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se dit devant les autres.

Elle serra les lèvres sous la colère. La jeune femme se leva, mit son sac sur son épaule et son livre sous le bras. Debout, elle l'observa d'un œil dur, et répondit, cassante:

- N'aurais-tu pas encore envie de me proposer une énième partie de jambe en l'air, Ron ?

- Non !

- Tant mieux.

Hermione commença à s'éloigner sans un regard en arrière. Nerveuse, elle remit d'une main une boucle derrière son oreille. _Une, deux.. Une, deux.._, pensa-t-elle en inspirant et expirant pour chasser la sensation d'angoisse. Dans son dos, elle sentait le regard de Harry, de Ginny, de Parvati. Celui de Ron, lui, l'avait déjà transpercée de plein fouet. L'impression d'avoir un trou dans le cœur était là, elle imposait sa présence et sa douleur.

- En fait !, s'écria Ron au beau milieu de la Grande Salle. Puisque tu veux le savoir devant tout le monde, je voulais simplement te demander si ça te plairait de sortir avec moi.

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna. Le temps lui parut figé, comme si toutes les horloges avaient arrêté de fonctionner. Les conversations autour d'elle s'étaient bel et bien tues en tout cas. La voix de Ron avait réduit toutes les tables au silence. Les élèves tendaient l'oreille, à l'affût du ragot du jour. Et celui d'aujourd'hui leur paraissait apparemment très croustillant pour qu'un calme aussi plat enveloppe une salle d'une telle taille. Même les bruits des couverts ne résonnaient plus. Elle ne voyait plus que le regard de Ron qui l'encourageait à parler avec espoir et ne sentait plus que les battement de son cœur qui se montraient de plus en plus cruels.

- Non.., chuchota-t-elle.

Un murmure s'éleva à ses côtés. Elle croisa le regard d'un couple de Gryffondors outrés. Ils l'observaient avec une grimace, comme si elle n'était qu'un déchet ragoûtant. Elle secoua la tête en reportant son attention sur Ron. Ses yeux bleus paraissaient sous le choc.

- Quoi ?, demanda-t-il.

- J'ai dit non.

Il s'avança d'un pas vers elle et elle recula.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que le temps que tu te décides, je me suis trouvée quelqu'un d'autre.

- Qui ?

- Un homme avec qui je me sens vraiment bien.

Elle conclut son aveu en se mordillant les lèvres et en continuant son chemin vers la sortie. Ses pieds soutenaient difficilement son corps et le trajet jusqu'aux portes ne lui avait jamais semblé si long. Les chuchotements de ses camarades emplissaient maintenant l'air, jusqu'à devenir de plus en plus puissants. Sur son passage, les voix s'élevaient et les regard la jugeaient. _Ne me regardez pas comme ça !_, avait-elle envie de leur hurler au visage. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Ron l'avait malmenée pendant trois mois, il avait su ses sentiments et n'avait rien dit, il n'avait pas agit. Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. _Vous ne savez rien !_

Son coeur tambourinait contre sa cage thoracique, elle n'en revenait pas. Ron s'était déclaré, et elle l'avait repoussé. Hermione s'arrêta au milieu du hall, laissant le brouhaha résonner derrière elle. D'un élan de rage, elle envoya valser son livre sur le sol, et couvrit sa bouche de ses mains pour étouffer son hoquet. Elle était plus forte ! Elle se sentait tellement plus vivante, maintenant. Elle ne culpabilisait pas d'avoir refusé, elle n'avait même pas mal. Elle se sentait simplement si soulagée. Hermione venait de tourner la page, l'effort ne lui avait demandé qu'un mot: un non.

- C'était intéressant ce petit spectacle, retentit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna brusquement pour faire face à Malfoy qui l'observait avec un sourire en coin. Il se tenait contre l'une des portes, l'air de rien. Son regard contenait une lueur indéchiffrable mais la luminosité qui y régnait l'attirait. En le regardant, elle pouvait sentir ses mains sur elle, ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas besoin de la toucher, il lui suffisait de visualiser. Quand elle sourit à son tour, il s'approcha d'elle. Son pas était lent, et la distance qui les séparait lui parut vraiment impitoyable.

- C'était de ta faute, dit-elle. Toi aussi, tu me rends dingue.

- Je plaide coupable.

Un nouveau sourire s'esquissa sur ses fines lèvres qui la tentait. Sans réfléchir une minutes de plus, elle avança de deux foulées, l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Quand ses mains vinrent se poser dans le creux de ses reins, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- J'ai envie de toi. Tout de suite.

* * *

_Voila, c'est fini. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé ?  
J'espère que vous serez indulgent, c'est vraiment la première fois que j'écris un truc dans ce thème là. C'est pas facile !_

_J'espère aussi que ça ne vous a pas paru trop long, mais j'avais vraiment besoin que ça s'installe progressivement.  
Que le désir et le manque viennent et soient un tant soit peu crédibles._

_Bisous à tous, à bientôt ! :)_


End file.
